L'amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Et si, dans le studio de danse, James et Bella avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient intrigués et attirés par l'autre? Est-ce le Syndrome de Stockholm ou le Destin? Que ferait Edward s'il ne trouvait aucune trace d'eux dans le studio? M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, une fois de plus, carrément pas prévue au programme! Je cherchais des bonnes fics à lire la dernière fois et j'ai pensé à ce pairing... J'avais jamais lu de JamesBella et j'ai décidé de voir si y'en avait des biens... Honnêtement, c'est le seul James/Bella que j'ai aimé et avant même de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'avais envoyé une demande de permission... *Secoue la tête* Faut qu'j'arrête de lire des fics, moi! Donc voilà, une nouvelle trad... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, et j'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 1 -<strong>

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour dans le studio de danse; ça a changé ma vie pour toujours. Ce jour m'a fait prendre un chemin que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Enfin si, un chemin que j'avais imaginé, mais où tout le monde avait un rôle différent de ceux qu'ils jouaient maintenant.

J'étais partie rejoindre James, prête à sauver ma mère et avec un peu de chance, Edward. J'étais prête à affronter mon destin tant que je pourrais protéger ceux que j'aimais. Ça avait toujours été une de mes raisons de vivre - le besoin d'épargner toute souffrance aux personnes que j'aimais. Même lorsque je réalisai que ma mère n'était pas là, je ne fus pas en colère que James m'ait piégé. Non. Je fus soulagée que ma mère ne soit pas en danger. Mon propre bien-être venait en second après celui de ma mère.

_Ses yeux sombres m'étudièrent avec intérêt. Ses iris étaient presque noires. Assoiffées._

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella," chantonna James, en étirant chaque syllabe de mon prénom et en enroulant ses bras autour de moi avant de baisser son visage vers mon cou. On était dans le studio de danse et j'étais sûre que j'allais mourir. Je fermai mes yeux, le nom d'Edward tournant en boucle dans mon esprit pour me rappeler de ne pas me débattre, de ne pas donner de raison à Edward de se mettre en danger.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle froid dans mon cou, et mon coeur arrêta de battre avant de repartir maladroitement, chaque battement chevauchant le précédent. Au lieu de me mordre, brisant ma fragile peau humaine de ses dents pour atteindre le sang qui voyageait à toute vitesse dans mes veines, il se contenta d'inspirer profondément. Je gardai mes yeux fermés, mes bras plaqués contre mon corps, ignorant le froid qui provenait de son corps. Son nez se pressa contre ma peau, avant de remonter dans mon cou, puis le long de ma mâchoire pour finir sur ma joue.

"Bella, j'ai une petite confession à te faire." Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je souhaitai qu'ils soient restés fermés. Il était trop près, et il se positionna pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, son nez touchant presque le mien. Fixer ses yeux d'un cramoisi sombre me fit frissonner - mais pas pour la raison à laquelle je m'attendais.

"Belllaaaaa," roucoula-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire à glacer le sang. "Tu es spéciale, Bella. J'en suis sûr. Appelle ça mon instinct de chasseur, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi." Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard, j'étais captivée par ses yeux. Sa voix baissa tellement que je dus tendre l'oreille, même si sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la mienne. "Bella, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir renoncer à toi."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge. Je savais que ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de la peur, et ça m'effraya encore plus. Il vit ma réaction et fronça les sourcils alors que de la colère brillait dans ses yeux. "Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, Bella?"

Je forçai mes lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire alors que je réfléchissais à la situation tout en ignorant les étranges réactions qu'il provoquait en moi. J'avais conscience de sa présence dans chacun de mes nerfs, quelque chose que je n'avais expérimenté qu'avec Edward auparavant, mais je ne pouvais m'appesantir sur ça si je voulais survivre. Il y avait clairement quelque chose de plus tordu chez James que ce qu'on avait tous cru. Peut-être, peut-être que si j'entrai dans son jeu, je pourrais revoir Edward. Peut-être. Peut-être que je pourrais non seulement sauver ma propre vie, mais celles d'Edward et de sa famille aussi.

Essayant de me convaincre que c'était pour ça que j'acceptais l'étrange intérêt de James, et non pas à cause de cet étrange sentiment que je ressentais dans mon ventre, je pris ma décision. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour James, j'en suis sûre, mon sourire s'agrandit et je me détendis légèrement dans ses bras. "B-bien sûr que si. C'est pour ça que je suis venue aujourd'hui. Euh, je savais qu'Edward ne viendrait pas me chercher si je lui écrivais cette lettre." Je fis de mon mieux pour avoir l'air plaisante, voir même aimante, parce que j'espérai que si je semblai être sincère, il me croirait. Mon coeur battait la chamade, mais j'espérai qu'il attribuerait ça à ma peur et non pas à mon mensonge.

Son visage se détendit légèrement et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. Je sentis mes côtes protester, et je grimaçai avant de poser mes mains sur les avants-bras de James. "Ça fait mal, James."

Sa colère surgit à nouveau, et ses bras se resserrèrent encore plus mais ça ne me fit pas peur. Edward redoutait même de me toucher, mais James n'avait clairement pas ce problème. C'était...rafraîchissant? J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans un monde différent. James ne voulait pas me tuer, et je réagissais très bizarrement avec lui. "Tu es trop fragile. Quel est l'intérêt si je dois être prudent avec toi?"

J'y réfléchis pendant une seconde avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de me détendre contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et pressai mes lèvres contre sa clavicule. "S'il te plaît," le suppliai-je doucement en fermant les yeux.

Je pouvais sentir sa confusion, mais j'espérai que la promesse de quelque chose d'autre compenserait le fait qu'il devait prendre soin de moi. L'amour d'Edward pour moi l'avait empêché de me tuer, donc est-ce que le désir physique de James l'en empêcherait _lui_?

On resta là pendant plusieurs minutes; ma vie entre les mains de James. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer et prier pour que l'étrange attraction de James soit suffisante pour me sauver. Peut-être que je finirais par pouvoir revenir aux côtés d'Edward.

Finalement, James prit sa décision. "Bon très bien. Je te garde." Puis il me souleva, pressa mon visage contre son torse et s'élança en courant.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Edward-<em>

On chercha partout dans le studio. Il n'y avait même pas la plus infime trace de Bella ou de James, à part la cassette vidéo jouant l'enfance de Bella à la télé et une légère trace de son sang dans l'air.

J'inspirai profondément, accueillant la brûlure qui ramena de claires images d'elle à l'avant de mon esprit. Savoir qu'il la détenait quelque part, et ne pas savoir où, me donnait envie de le broyer de mes propres mains. L'instant d'après, Alice était à mes côtés, ses mains balayant les éclats de verres sur mes phalanges, l'expression inquiète de son visage se reflétant dans le miroir que je venais de briser d'un coup de poing.

"On la trouvera, Edward." Sa voix musicale ne me rassura pratiquement pas. Je savais qu'elle disait ça parce qu'elle l'espérait, et non pas parce qu'elle le savait. J'avais vu les visions qu'elle avait de James s'enfuyant avec Bella Dieu seul savait où.

"Tu n'en sais rien!" m'exclamai-je et je fus choqué par le désespoir que j'entendis dans ma voix. J'avais le coeur brisé, je me sentais déjà perdu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça s'entende aussi rapidement dans ma voix. J'avais entendu le même ton de nombreuses fois au cours des années; chez des gens qui étaient toujours consumés par le chagrin, incapables de fonctionner. C'était dur d'assimiler cette image à ce que je ressentais, mais ce n'était pas incorrecte non plus, juste trop tôt. Je ne pouvais pas encore renoncer à Bella.

Je pouvais voir Jasper et Emmett dehors, fouillant les ténèbres à la recherche de la moindre trace de Bella. Ils revinrent bredouilles, et ce désespoir m'envahit à nouveau. "Alice, elle a _disparu_!" rugis-je, en arrachant la barre de soutien situé à ma droite avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alice ne broncha pas et posa simplement sa minuscule main sur mon épaule. "Edward. On la _trouvera_."

Je fermai les yeux et me forçai à croire à ses mots. C'était une blague de famille de ne jamais parier contre Alice. Même si elle n'avait pas eu de visions, ses intuitions étaient généralement correctes. Croire que nous retrouverions en effet Bella me réconforterait. Savoir que je la regarderais dans les yeux, que je la serrerais dans mes bras, que je sentirais son coeur battre sous sa peau fine comme le papier, me permettrait de me concentrer sur mes recherches.

Donc au lieu de me disputer avec elle, je me redressai, relevai le menton et lançai un regard noir au trou que j'avais créé dans le mur.

"Tu as raison. On la trouvera. Et on trouvera James. Et quand ce sera fait, je le réduirais en charpie à mains nues."

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 2 -<strong>

_-PoV Bella-_

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps James courait. Ses bras solides comme le marbre me pressaient contre son torse, et je dissimulai mon visage contre le tissu de sa chemise. J'avais dormi, je m'étais réveillée, et je m'étais rendormie; ce cycle s'était répété encore et encore, mais je ne savais pas combien de fois. Quand on s'arrêta, je fus surprise de découvrir que je voulais rester dans ses bras, ce qui me rendit confuse. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Il était mon âme-soeur, j'en étais sûre. Alors pourquoi je réagissais comme ça à James?

Je souris discrètement en sentant la confusion qu'il ressentait; il ne savais pas quoi faire de moi maintenant. Je sentis quelque chose effleurer mon cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille.

"Bella?" chuchota-t-il, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule et de rougir lorsque je réalisai que c'était ses lèvres qui avaient été pressées contre mon cou. Je relevai doucement la tête et lui fis un sourire hésitant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une grimace étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il essaya de me sourire.

"On va devoir travailler ton sourire," lui dis-je sans réfléchir et ma main se tendit pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Avant même que ma main ne soit à mi-chemin de son visage, sa main s'était refermée autour de mon poignet avec assez de force pour me laisser un bleu. Je grimaçai, repliai mes doigts et étudiai le visage de James. Ses yeux étaient plus sombre qu'avant, si c'était même possible, et ses lèvres étaient retroussées, révélant ses dents qui n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

"Ah ah ah, Bella. Je serais prudente si j'étais toi." Sa voix ressemblait à un grondement, profonde et rauque, le parfait opposé d'Edward.

Je sentis mon estomac se serrer à la pensée d'Edward et de ce qu'il devait traverser en ce moment, mais je faisais ça pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Je n'aimais pas en douter, mais comment ne pas en douter alors que je venais de penser à quel point c'était agréable d'être dans les bras de James. Je secouai légèrement la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur la situation actuelle.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis juste...je suis désolée." Je dissimulai à nouveau mon visage contre son torse alors que ma voix ne se réduisait plus qu'à un murmure.

Je savais qu'il m'avait tout de même entendu, grâce à son ouïe vampirique. Il fit passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, et pas parce que j'étais trop lourde, donc je supposai que c'était parce que je l'avais mis à l'aise. Il relâcha mon poignet, et je le serrai contre moi tout en inspirant profondément son odeur. Elle était similaire à celle d'Edward mais différente aussi. Foncièrement différente, bien que je ne puisse pas clairement définir cette différence.

"Ben, on est arrivé. Est-ce que tu peux marcher?" me demanda-t-il et il attendit que je hoche la tête avant de me reposer sur mes pieds.

Je regardai autour de moi sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où on était. Il y avait des arbres partout et une petite cabane droit devant nous. Des rayons de soleil perçaient occasionnellement l'épais dôme vert au-dessus de nos têtes, faisant scintiller ses mains ou une portion de son visage avant de disparaître à nouveau. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où on était.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur mon visage, et je croisai son regard. J'étais sûre que mon visage marquait ma confusion. Il tourna autour de moi avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

"Bellllaaaaa, tu ne pensais pas que je te donnerais la moindre indication permettant à ton petit chéri de nous trouver, n'est-ce pas?" Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, se plaça devant moi et baissa la tête vers moi, ses yeux brillant presque de tendresse.

"Je ne te ferais pas de mal, pas trop. Mais je t'ai dit que je te gardais et je le pensais. T'as qu'à te dire que c'est encore une partie du jeu, okay? Je suis un chasseur après tout. Tout est dans la chasse, Bella. Si Edward peut nous trouver, il te gagne. Enfin, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que je te trouve à nouveau." Il rigola, et ce son fut plus sinistre qu'amusé, et je frissonnai à nouveau avant de me frotter les bras.

"Edward ne viendra pas me chercher. Je veux être ici avec toi." Je le regardai de sous mes cils et mes mains se tendirent piteusement alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour le convaincre que j'étais sincère tout en me certifiant que je ne l'étais pas. J'avais toujours été une mauvaise menteuse, et bien que j'étais contente que James ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, ça m'inquiétait aussi. Peut-être que mes mots étaient plus sincères que je ne voulais qu'ils soient. Ne m'étais-je pas sentis attirée par lui, intriguée par sa vie depuis notre toute première rencontre dans la clairière? Oui, j'avais eu peur, mais qui n'a pas peur face au plus dangereux des prédateurs?

Non! J'aimais Edward. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec lui, pour le protéger, pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais. Ce n'était qu'une manière comme une autre d'y parvenir. Je repensai à la clairière, où j'avais fait courir mes doigts sur sa peau scintillante, où je l'avais embrassé, où j'avais parlé avec lui. Où j'avais laissé la chaleur et la force de son amour m'emplirent. Je souris doucement. J'étais juste confuse, c'était tout. L'adrénaline faisait des choses étranges au corps humain, et rencontrer son futur meurtrier faisait sûrement partie des situations où l'adrénaline avait sa place, surtout quand ce futur meurtrier vous emmenait au milieu de nulle-part.

James avait l'air incertain mais il sembla s'adoucir lorsque je souris. Il attrapa mon poignet et commença à marcher, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que le suivre, surtout si je voulais qu'il pense que j'étais vraiment là parce que je voulais être avec lui. Je ne pouvais clairement pas résister. Ce fut ce que je me dis en tout cas, alors que je marchai légèrement derrière lui, naviguant prudemment entre les racines et sur les feuilles, pour ne trébucher qu'une seule fois. Lorsque je m'écrasai au sol, il resta juste à côté de moi, la tête penchée sur le côté pour marquer sa confusion et ses lèvres étirées pour montrer son amusement.

"Désolée," marmonnai-je en me relevant. "Je n'ai pas la même grâce que vous autres vampires." Je m'essuyai les mains sur mon jean et le regardai.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? On peut juste aller voir à quoi ressemble cette cabane de l'intérieur?" suggérai-je, ma voix ressemblant beaucoup à celle d'une enfant colérique.

James rigola doucement en secouant la tête, et le son sembla sincère cette fois, et non pas sinistre, bien qu'il soit toujours rauque, semblable à un grognement. Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il m'avait soulevé dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la maison. Il ouvrit la porte pour qu'on puisse entrer et je glissai hors de ses bras et fronçai le nez

Ce n'était absolument pas horrible. C'était beaucoup plus propre que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, et il ne semblait y avoir aucun animal étrange ni rien. Ça ne m'indiquait toujours pas où on était. Ça sentait le renfermé, et dans une tentative de décoration, l'un des murs étaient complètement recouvert de petits miroirs, qui me renvoyaient actuellement une image fragmentée de James et moi. C'était basiquement une seule immense pièce. Il y avait une petite cuisine avec une table pour deux qui était rattachée au salon où se trouvait ce que je supposai être un canapé-lit. Il y avait aussi une table basse et une porte, qui, j'espérai, menait à une salle de bain.

"J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je vais dormir là-dessus," dis-je en haussant les sourcils et en faisant un signe de tête vers le canapé.

"Oh...dormir." Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une expression sombre apparut sur son visage. J'avais une fois qualifié les traits de son visage de banals et oubliables. Mais plus je le regardais, plus il était beau; une mâchoire forte, des lèvres pleines, et de longs cils, remarquai-je avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, dormir. Je suis humaine, tu te rappelles? J'ai besoin de dormir, de me laver et de manger," le taquinai-je, me surprenant moi même d'en être capable. J'étais censée le haïr, mais j'étais de plus en plus attirée par lui, amusée par lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et mon sourire s'effaça.

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs lorsqu'il reprit la parole. "Je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais humaine, pas même une seconde, Bella."

Je déglutis une fois, deux fois avant de forcer mes lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire tremblant. Son régime alimentaire n'était composé que d'humains, bien sûr qu'il n'oublierait pas. "Je suis désolée..."

J'entrai dans la cabane en lui jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule. Il me regardait, ses yeux suivant le moindre de mes gestes. Je sentis mon coeur s'emballer et pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de le calmer. J'aurais besoin d'être aussi calme que possible au cours des prochains jours ou des prochaines semaines. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je resterais avec James. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen d'échapper à un vampire qui aimait la chasse plus que tout...ça ressemblait à une blague maintenant.

Comme pour réaffirmer à quel point j'étais impuissante, je clignai des yeux, et l'instant d'après, James était devant moi, bloquant ma route.

"Je trouverais ce dont tu as besoin, Bella. Je peux m'occuper de toi. Il n'y a rien qui rende Edward meilleur que moi. Je suis tout aussi capable que lui."

Il me caressa la joue et la mâchoire du bout des doigts, et je fermai les yeux avant de relever la tête pour qu'il puisse explorer mon visage tout en essayant de me convaincre de ne pas avoir peur, et découvrant que ça m'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurais aimé. Ses doigts voyagèrent sur mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent malgré moi. Je savais que mon souffle serait incroyablement brûlant sur sa peau, mais ses doigts restèrent là où ils étaient, exerçant la plus infime pression sur mes lèvres.

Lorsque sa main quitta mon visage, j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir me sourire, avant de disparaître trop rapidement pour que mes yeux humains ne le voient faire. Je le vis hésiter sur le pas de la porte, puis il était dehors, me faisant signe à travers la fenêtre, une clé dans la main.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai les serrures sur les fenêtres et les clous qui les gardaient fermées. Il ne prenait aucun risque. James me gardait prisonnière.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Edward-<em>

Les affiches me hantaient. Lorsque je fermai les yeux, je voyais de nombreuses surfaces recouvertes d'affiches. Je le savais parce que j'en avais accroché une partie. Ces affiches disaient "AVEZ-VOUS VU CETTE FILLE?" avec une photo de Bella collée en dessous, et elles recouvraient la ville de Forks et la plupart des autres villes de l'état du Washington. Je savais que ça n'aiderait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à Charlie. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cet espoir. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire? "Désolé, Charlie, mais j'ai laissé votre fille se faire kidnapper par un vampire mangeur d'homme. Oh, et au fait, je suis moi aussi un vampire."

Je passai tout mon temps, soit dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond, ou chez moi, assis à mon piano, même si la musique ne m'intéressait plus depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de repenser au temps qu'on avait eu ensemble, à mon amour pour elle. Je savais que c'était de ma faute si elle était en danger maintenant. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, d'avoir mis la personne que j'aimais absolument plus que tout au monde en danger. Bella était maladroite et avait la poisse; comment survivrait-elle avec James? J'étais un monstre de la pire espèce, et je savais que ma seule chance de rédemption était de m'assurer que je sauvais Bella.

Alice, la famille et moi avions passé des heures à établir stratégie après stratégie. Rosalie ne voulait plus m'aider, et Esme dévouait tout son temps à faire semblant que notre famille était réelle. On avait pas réussi à établir un plan parce qu'on avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où Bella et James pouvaient bien être. Je passai chaque seconde à prier pour qu'Alice ait une vision nous menant à elle, mais à chaque seconde, qui ressemblait plus à une éternité qu'autre chose, qui se transformait en minute avant de devenir une heure, puis une journée, puis une semaine, nous n'avions toujours aucun signe de Bella.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé toute une vie loin d'elle alors que ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait échappé à Alice et Jasper. A chaque seconde qui passait, elle me manquait de plus en plus. La seule chose qui semblait me distraire était d'essayer de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de la récupérer. Comment allais-je faire payer James? Je sauverais Bella, m'assurerais qu'elle soit en sécurité, et ensuite je prendrais ma revanche sur James. A n'importe quel prix.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom <span>Saw<span> Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 3 -<strong>

_-PoV Edward-_

L'heure du déjeuner était devenu le pire moment de la journée pour moi, tout comme les trajets à l'école, quand son siège à côté du mien restait vide, et tout comme les nuits passées dans sa chambre. La chaise de Bella à la cantine restait vide; c'était la seule chose que je regardais pendant toute l'heure. Les quelques premiers jours, tout le monde avait gardé ses distances, regardant notre tablée avec méfiance et se demandant si on lui avait fait quelque chose. Puis ils commencèrent à nous approcher, tout en restant toujours à quelques pas du bord de la table, pour nous murmurer leurs 'désolé' et 'j'espère que vous la retrouverez bientôt.' Finalement, ils reprirent leurs distances, pas que ça changeait quoi que ce soit pour moi. J'entendais leurs pensées se concentrer sur la pitié qu'ils éprouvaient pour Bella et moi, ce qui m'irritait, ou sur les cours, leurs vêtements et leurs rendez-vous. Ces pensées triviales m'enrageaient. Comment qui que ce soit pouvait continuer à exister normalement alors qu'elle avait disparu? Je ne savais pas.

Je me contentai généralement de resté penché sur la table, les yeux posés sur sa chaise. Je n'avais jamais vu une chaise capable de provoquer autant de douleur, de représenter autant de chagrin, d'inspirer des pensées aussi désolées, mais cette chaise me faisait tout ça et plus. Je faisais de mon mieux pour m'empêcher de lire les pensées de ceux qui m'entouraient. Celles de ma famille étaient les pires, surtout celles d'Alice. Ils s'inquiétaient de ce que j'allais faire. Allais-je me suicider? Si elle était morte, m'en remettrais-je un jour? En plus de ça, Alice s'inquiétait pour Bella. Était-elle toujours vivante? Que lui avait fait James? Qu'allait-il lui faire? Ce fut parce je faisais de mon mieux pour bloquer les pensées de tout le monde qu'Alice me surprit un jour en criant mentalement mon nom.

_EDWARD!_

Mes yeux assombris par la soif se posèrent sur elle et je grimaçai en me voyant dans ses pensées. Je ressemblai au monstre que j'avais souvent cru être.

_Edward, je l'ai vu. Fais attention._

Elle dansait pratiquement sur sa chaise, bien que son visage était toujours aussi triste. Je pense qu'elle était plus excitée à l'idée d'avoir vu quelque chose que par ce qu'elle avait vu. Je soupirai lourdement avant de hocher discrètement la tête pour que personne d'autre ne me voit faire.

Dans mon esprit, dans l'esprit d'Alice, je vis Bella. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude et elle portait ce que je supposais être les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était parti avec Alice et Jasper. Ses yeux étaient cernés et elle frappait et griffait même les fenêtres verrouillées d'une petite pièce sale. Elle avait l'air enragée et terrifiée, mais elle était en vie! Je mémorisai chaque détail de la pièce et tout ce que je pouvais voir par la fenêtre.

"Merci," dis-je platement à Alice en me levant, mes clés de voiture déjà en main.

"Attend," me prévint-elle en m'attrapant le poignet pour m'arrêter. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me sentir horriblement mal pour ça parce que je ne saurais rien du tout sans elle après tout.

"Je veux t'aider," me dit-elle d'une voix basse, sérieuse, et inquiète. Je réalisai que c'était probablement pour garder l'illusion de notre famille au cas où d'autres étudiants nous regarderaient. Nous faisions tout pour garder l'anonymat.

"Je vais juste essayer de découvrir où elle est. Tu en as assez fait. Tu pourras m'aider plus tard. C'est mon combat, Alice." Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse avant de libérer mon poignet et de sortir de la cafétéria pour rejoindre ma voiture. Si je voulais récupérer Bella, si je voulais me venger de James, j'avais besoin d'un plan.

Mon esprit tournait déjà aussi vite que possible, créant et rejetant plans après plans plus vite que n'importe quel humain. Lorsque je montai dans ma voiture, je jetai un coup d'oeil au siège passager et me permis de ressentir pour un instant la douleur de son absence. Je n'avais jamais menti à Bella. Elle était devenue ma vie, mon tout, à l'instant même où j'avais décidé de me laisser me rapprocher d'elle. Je n'avais pas l'impression que ça me rendait plus faible d'être complètement dévasté par ma perte qu'elle soit temporaire ou...je secouai la tête et serrai les dents. Je refusai de croire que je ne reverrais plus jamais Bella. J'avais attendu des décennies pour la trouver. Je ne la perdrais pas maintenant.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Bella-<em>

Après que James soit parti, il me fut facile de me convaincre que les sentiments positifs que j'avais ressentis à son égard n'étaient qu'une simple manifestation de mon stress. J'étais enragée qu'il m'ait enfermé alors que je l'avais suivi volontairement. Je ne dus me dire que quelques fois que je ne lui en voulais pas, pas parce qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, mais parce que ça m'empêchait de découvrir où j'étais et de de ce fait, m'enfuir.

Peu importe à quel point je frappai et tirai, les fenêtres restaient fermées, et après avoir essayé de toutes mes forces, je m'assis tout simplement par terre, et enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux. Pour réfléchir. Je savais que j'aimais Edward. Oui, ça ne faisait pas vraiment longtemps que je le connaissais, mais l'aimer était aussi naturel et facile pour moi que respirer. Il me respectait, presque au point de la vénération. Son amour m'avait rendu meilleure. Peu importe à quel point je l'avais supplié d'arrêter, il était incroyablement prudent avec moi. Le simple fait de ne pas vouloir fracasser le crâne de James me demandait des efforts, mais aujourd'hui, quand il avait sourit et rigolé, la chaleur que j'avais ressentis avait été incomparable à quoi que ce soit que j'ai jamais ressentis auparavant. Il ne voyait aucune raison de me couver, vraiment, pas comme Edward. James allait probablement s'assurer que tous mes besoins soient satisfaits, et ce serait tout ce qu'il ferait. Lorsqu'il m'avait blessé, il ne s'en était pas voulu d'avoir été trop brusque mais il m'en avait voulu d'être trop faible. Bien sûre, je ne voulais vraiment pas l'énerver parce que ça me mettait encore plus en danger, mais les différences entre James et Edward continuaient à devenir de plus en plus flagrantes.

La majorité du temps où James était partis, je l'avais passé à essayer de ne pas réfléchir aux réactions physiques qu'il me provoquait, mais finalement, avec un soupir, j'abandonnai. Dans le studio de danse, lorsque j'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien quand il avait enroulé ses bras autour de moi, j'avais eu peur, mais j'avais ressentis quelque chose d'autre aussi. J'avais voulu être là, et n'avais ressentis aucun désir d'être ailleurs. J'avais expérimenté la même chose quand on était arrivé à la cabane, après avoir couru pour ce qui m'avait semblé être des jours, où on avait probablement tourné en rond pour brouiller les pistes. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il allait me poser par terre et je n'avais pas voulu qu'il le fasse. Je voulais qu'il me garde dans ses bras. Quand il avait pressé ses lèvres contre mon cou, n'avais-je pas frissonné, désiré sa bouche sur moi et désiré qu'il fasse de moi son égale? Et un peu plus tôt, dans la cabane où je me trouvais maintenant, quand il avait touché mon visage, je l'avais laissé faire. Il avait touché mes lèvres, et je l'avais laissé faire. Il n'était pas mon âme-soeur, il n'était pas mon Edward, mais il inspirait de nombreux sentiments différents dans mon coeur.

Un hurlement à l'extérieur me surprit, et je relevai la tête pour regarder vers la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais rien voir dans les ténèbres. La nuit était tombée et James n'était nulle part en vue. Je fronçai les sourcils et rampai avec hésitation vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Ce fut inutile. Je ne pouvais même pas voir ce qui se trouvait directement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Je voulais juste que James revienne, de préférence avec des vêtements propres et un sac de couchage. Lorsque je réalisai ce que je venais de me dire, je commençai à rire. Je voulais qu'un vampire psychopathe revienne parce que j'avais peur d'animaux sauvages qui n'en avaient rien à faire de moi et qui ne pouvaient même pas m'atteindre! Je me laissai tomber au sol tout en continuant à rire et dûs même sécher mes larmes. C'était formidable de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" résonna une voix profonde depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sans y réfléchir, je criai et me précipitai vers l'autre bout de la pièce avant de réaliser que ce n'était que James. _Que James?_ se moqua mon propre esprit, mais avant même que je ne le réalise, je souriais et me remettais sur mes pieds pour traverser la pièce.

"Rien, je suis juste contente que tu sois rentré," répondis-je nonchalamment. C'était honnête. Qu'il le prenne comme il le voulait.

Je baissai les yeux vers les sacs à ses pieds avant de regarder à nouveau son visage. Je crus le voir sourire mais j'avais peut-être halluciné. Je ne me considérais pas au-dessus des hallucinations à ce stade-là. Mes yeux étudièrent son visage à la recherche de la moindre menace et n'y trouvèrent aucune, bien que ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif. Il s'était nourri. Je frissonnai et regrettai momentanément la perte d'une vie humaine. Il venait de tuer un être humain avant de rentrer en me ramenant des cadeaux. J'eus honte de me sentir soulagée après avoir réalisé ça. S'il venait de manger, alors je risquai beaucoup moins de devenir son prochain repas. Mais ça n'excusait pas le soulagement que j'avais ressentis à la mort d'une autre personne, n'est-ce pas?

Le froissement d'un plastique me sortit de mon regret alors qu'il poussait les sacs vers moi et croisait les bras sur son torse.

"Voilà de la nourriture en conserve, quelques vêtements, une brosse à dents. Je t'ai trouvé une brosse à cheveux. Il y en avait beaucoup et il faisait noir, donc j'ai attrapé la première qui venait. Je suis désolé si elle n'est pas à ton goût. J'essaye." Il parla rapidement comme s'il essayait simplement de meubler le silence, et sa voix finit par s'éteindre. Je sus qu'il continuai à parler; je vis ses lèvres bouger, mais sa voix fut trop basse pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je me penchai devant lui pour fouiller dans les sacs avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sa référence au noir me rendit confuse jusqu'à que je réalisai qu'il était probablement entré dans la maison de quelqu'un par effraction. Il n'était pas un Cullen, me rappelai-je. Il ne suivait pas les règles de la société, il n'avait pas d'argent, et il se moquait de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Il rigola doucement, et je relevai la tête vers lui avec confusion. Il haussa les sourcils, s'attendant apparemment à ce que je comprenne ce qui l'amusait, et lorsque je continuai à le regarder avec confusion, il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es au parfait niveau," me dit-il avec un large sourire. Je rougis violemment et lui lançai un regard noir avant de rassembler les sacs et de me redresser.

"Je vais ranger ça et me changer." Alors que je m'éloignai de lui, il m'appela d'une voix plus douce que je l'avais jamais entendu, et sur un ton légèrement désolé. Je tournai la tête vers lui pour voir que ce sourire vicieux étirait toujours ses lèvres. Il pointait la porte du doigt.

"Il y a un lit de camp et un sac de couchage là pour toi. Tu n'as pas dû les voir pendant que tu rigolais comme une folle."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

"Merci," soufflai-je d'une voix douce en me tournant vers lui. J'étais vraiment touchée par le fait qu'il fasse autant d'efforts pour prendre soin de moi. Peut-être qu'il était plus complexe que ce qu'on croyait au premier coup d'oeil. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée et disparu dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, après avoir fait de mon mieux pour me rafraîchir sous l'eau glacée qui coulait au compte goutte du robinet, j'allais ranger les boîtes de conserve dans le placard. J'entendis James, ou en tout ca, j'espérai que c'était James, dehors. Je savais qu'il préférait être dehors plutôt que dedans, et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça me donnait le temps de réfléchir. Le taquiner et plaisanter avec lui était si naturel pour moi, mais je voulais toujours lui crier dessus pratiquement à chaque seconde qu'on passait ensemble. J'avais l'impression de ne pas m'être détendue une seule fois depuis que j'avais reçu ce coup de fil me disant de me rendre dans le studio de danse. Alors qu'Edward se contentait de me regarder exister, James passait son temps à me provoquer et à me titiller, et j'avais l'impression de devoir l'occuper.

Penser à Edward me brisa le coeur, et j'arrêtai mon ménage. Pendant un moment, je baissai la tête et m'autorisai à ressentir ma douleur. Edward me manquait. J'aimais Edward. Mais d'un autre côté, une partie de moi s'attachait irrévoquablement à James, peu importe à quel point j'essayais de le nier. Il avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur moi. Chaque seconde où je continuai à vivre, je la devais à James, et mon coeur le réalisait. Presque comme pour souligner mes pensées, mon coeur battit plus fort dans ma poitrine, me prouvant que j'étais en vie.

Peut-être que je pourrais dissimuler tout ça à Edward si, non, quand on serait réunis. Edward m'avait dit que la mémoire humaine était éphémère. Lorsque je deviendrais un vampire, serait-il possible que j'oublie tout simplement l'effet que James avait sur moi? Le fait qu'Edward et moi soyons des âmes-soeurs m'aideraient sûrement à traverser ça. Je l'espérai vraiment parce que je me sentais de plus en plus attirée par James à chaque seconde que je passais avec lui.

"Pourquoi t'es aussi triste?" me demanda la voix rauque de James.

Je sursautai et fis volte-face pour lui lancer un regard noir.

"Arrête de faire ça. Tu vas finir par me donner une crise cardiaque." Il rigola et leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Je regrettai d'avoir fait volte-face parce qu'il était beaucoup plus proche de moi que ce que j'avais cru.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi t'es aussi triste?" Sa voix était curieuse mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. Il voulait une réponse.

"Je pensais à mon amour pour Edward," admis-je en haussant les épaules. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et un grognement naquit dans sa gorge. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et secouai la tête.

"Je pensais à quel point ce serait différent maintenant." Je disais la vérité une fois de plus.

James sembla confus pendant une seconde avant qu'une lueur de détermination ne s'allume dans ses yeux. Apparemment, il prenait mes mots et actions comme un encouragement. Il fit un demi-pas vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos torses s'effleurent. Je me mordis les lèvres, mes yeux refusant de quitter les siens, alors que j'agrippai le comptoir derrière moi à deux mains tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon rythme cardiaque. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à ses sens de vampires, cependant, et le même sourire vicieux qu'avant apparut sur son visage.

"Bella, Bella," roucoula-t-il, ou en tout cas il essaya. Sa voix rauque rendait la tâche pratiquement impossible; son roucoulement ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose, mais il me fit tout de même frissonner.

Il leva la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et caresser mon visage du bout des doigts. Je retins mon souffle. Je ressentais plus d'anticipation que je n'en avais jamais ressentis avec Edward. Je savais qu'Edward ne pourrait, et ne me blesserait jamais. James pouvait et avait désespérément voulu me blesser auparavant. Sa tête se pencha vers la mienne, et tourna au dernier instant pour que ses lèvres se posent sur ma mâchoire. Mon coeur battait désormais la chamade, même s'il n'était pas vraiment entrain de m'embrasser. Il se contentait de me toucher, comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec ses doigts, mais maintenant, il utilisait ses lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux et me répétai le nom d'Edward en boucle alors que ses lèvres voyageaient vers la base de ma gorge, là où mon pouls s'emballait. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward...

"James." Son nom m'échappa doucement lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit et que ses dents effleurèrent mon cou. Il ne referma pas sa bouche et il ne déchira pas ma peau. Il se contenta de m'effleurer.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher," grommela-t-il contre ma gorge avant de me porter et de m'emmener vers l'endroit où il avait monté le lit de camp. Il me déposa sur le lit avant de me sourire. J'étais toujours entrain de haleter, et je posai ma main là où il avait pressé ses dents. J'avais l'impression d'être la pire traîtresse au monde. Au lieu de laisser ce sentiment m'arrêter, je le repoussai pour y réfléchir plus tard, et souris à James avant de me glisser dans le sac de couchage alors qu'il allumait la seule lumière de la cabane. Lorsque mes yeux s'ajustèrent à la lumière, je le vis se tenir devant la porte, les jambes écartée, les bras croisés sur son torse, semblable à une statue.

Je m'endormis en me demandant si c'était pour empêcher quoi que ce soit d'entrer ou pour m'empêcher de sortir.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Edward-<em>

J'étais assis à mon piano, à jouer sa berceuse encore et encore tout en revivant les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle lorsqu'Alice eut sa vision. Ça la prit par surprise donc je la vis immédiatement. James, sur Bella. Il ne portait pas de chemise, et il semblerait que Bella était pratiquement nue. Ses intentions étaient claires, sa bouche voyageait sur le cou de Bella, sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle lui griffait le dos et le visage, cherchant à l'atteindre bien que ce soit inutile face à sa peau dur. On aurait presque dit qu'ils se battaient. Bella semblait être absolument furieuse, passionnée; c'était une transformation incroyable comparée à la fille timide que je connaissais. Mais encore plus important, elle ne semblait pas être consentante.

Je sentis mon venin me monter à la bouche et j'entendis un grognement animal naître dans ma gorge. De toutes les horreurs que j'avais redouté pour Bella, ça c'était ma plus grande terreur. C'était la chose qui m'enragerait à coup sûr. Lorsque je retrouverais James, je le tuerais, même si ça voulait dire sous les yeux de Bella.

J'étais dehors entrain de courir avant même qu'Alice n'ait descendu les escaliers.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 4 -<strong>

_-PoV James-_

Alors que Bella dormait, je montai la garde devant la porte. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'échapper, et je ne pouvais laisser quoi que ce soit lui faire du mal. A la fin de la première demi-heure, ça m'énervait déjà. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'être patient, et j'étais encore moins patient face à la faiblesse, d'être humain par exemple. Bella était humaine et donc faible, et ça m'irritait. Tout ce qu'elle faisait m'énervait. J'avais envisagé, voir même imaginé, d'en finir avec elle et de la vider de son sang tellement de fois que j'avais presque l'impression de l'avoir fait.

Et pourtant, sans que je ne sache pas pourquoi, elle était toujours en vie.

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard d'elle. Je passai la nuit à regarder sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Je me demandai à quel point ça devait être irritant d'être aussi fragile. Aussi dépendant de la nourriture, du sommeil, et de conditions de vie convenables. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de grimacer à cette idée. Les humains étaient si inutiles. Cassables. Remplaçables. Et pourtant j'étais là, absolument fasciné par une humaine. Je me dégoûtai, mais ça ne m'aidait pas à surmonter ma fascination. Je me demandais ce qui avait rendu cette fille banale si importante pour les Cullen, au point qu'ils soient prêts à nous affronter Victoria et moi pour la protéger.

Je m'approchai du lit de camp pour étudier son visage. Oui, elle était jolie mais pas sublime. Le Cullen qui était si obsédé avec elle - Edward - pourrait facilement se trouver une autre fille, probablement une plus jolie, sans tous ces problèmes. Je doutai vraiment que ce soit la raison. Alors que je la regardai, elle gigota dans son sommeil, une grimace étira ses lèvres, et ses cernes furent bien visibles malgré les ténèbres. Je me baissai et penchai la tête pour approcher mon oreille de sa poitrine. Je ne la touchai pas, je restai simplement près d'elle; sans même respirer pour ne pas la réveiller.

J'écoutai. Son coeur battait calmement.

Son coeur était extrêmement expressif; il accélérait, ralentissait, parfois il manquait un battement et s'arrêtait, en accord avec ses sentiments. En écoutant son rythme cardiaque, je pouvais jauger toutes ses réactions. Je savais qu'elle ne me détestait pas. Je savais que je l'irritai aussi. La réaction qui m'intéressait le plus était celle qu'elle avait quand je la touchais. Elle semblait aimer ça, espérer que je le fasse. Pour quelqu'un qui était amoureuse d'un autre garçon, elle semblait plutôt réceptive en fait. Je souris à cette pensée. Si elle voulait vraiment être avec moi, cette partie de chasse était devenue beaucoup plus intéressante. Je pouvais déjà imaginer la réaction du pauvre Eddie lorsqu'il nous retrouverait et découvrirait que Bella ne voulait rentrer avec lui.

Je me redressai et regardai à nouveau Bella avant de commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce. J'en avais déjà marre de son besoin de dormir, et je doutai vraiment que plus de quelques heures à peine se soient écoulées. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je repensai à notre arrivée dans cette petite cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Quand elle était venue au studio de danse, seule comme je lui l'avais ordonné, j'avais été déçu. Cette chasse qui avait été si prometteuse, se terminait d'une manière décevante. J'avais rapidement réfléchi. Prendre Bella avec moi me permettrait non seulement d'avoir un appât pour Edward, mais s'il arrivait à la récupérer, je pourrais la chasser à nouveau. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça prolongerait la chasse, et même moi, je ne pouvais pas prévoir la réaction d'Edward. Sans mentionner qu'entre-temps, j'aurais l'opportunité d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Bella était si importante à leurs yeux.

Pour être honnête, je commençai déjà à comprendre. Elle semblait timide, mais elle me taquinait aussi. Elle ne prêtait absolument aucune attention au fait que j'étais un vampire. J'étais attiré par elle, je l'appréciai malgré moi. Elle était adorablement maladroite. Je me demandais quels aspects de sa personnalité elle perdrait si elle devenait un vampire.

A la pensée du vampire qu'elle pourrait devenir, gracieuse et parfaite, je me figeai. J'envisagerais cette possibilité comme un dernier recours dans le petit jeu que je jouais. Je doutais vraiment que Cullen la voudrait encore dans ce cas-là. Il semblait détester ce qu'il était, et je savais qu'il idéalisait Bella. La première fois où il la verrait chasser, ce serait fini entre eux. Même si elle ne voulait pas rester avec moi, Edward ne voudrait plus d'elle. Il ne l'aurait pas et elle n'aurait personne. Ce pourrait être une victoire horriblement parfaite pour moi.

Si elle décidait de rester avec moi, eh bien, ça pourrait marcher aussi. Ce serait encore plus douloureux pour Edward, même si Bella s'en tirerait plutôt bien.

Je l'appréciai vraiment. J'avais découvert que je voulais qu'elle m'apprécie. Je voulais la faire sourire et rire, et le fait qu'elle ait été contente lorsque j'étais revenu m'avait rendu ridiculement heureux, même si je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance. Je continuerais à l'enfermer, probablement durant toute notre séjour dans les bois. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la laisser découvrir où nous étions. Même si elle semblait tout de même apprécier d'être en ma compagnie. Je l'avais vu avec Edward; il la couvait et ne lui avait donné aucune opportunité de vivre vraiment. Je voulais la voir s'énerver. Je voulais la voir surmonter sa timidité et l'entendre me dire ses pensées, même si c'était juste pour me dire qu'elle pensait que j'étais un monstre dégoûtant. Il la plaçait sur un piédestal, et je voulais l'en faire tomber, autant pour moi que pour elle.

Soudainement je réalisai que je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi. Mais qu'avais-je à lui offrir cependant? Une vie de nomade? Je ne changerais pas mon régime alimentaire pour elle. Je ne l'aimais pas, contrairement à Eddie qui pensait être amoureux d'elle. Je me regardai dans l'un des miroirs, dont les différentes facettes me reflétaient. Je vivais une vie de sauvage, et ça se voyait. Je m'approchai, inspectant mes yeux rouges dans l'un de morceaux de miroir. J'étais l'opposé total du bien élevé Edward Cullen. Si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, avais-je la moindre chance d'attirer son attention? Je savais qu'elle me comparait constamment à lui, qu'elle s'en rende compte ou non. L'idée qu'elle puisse me trouver inférieur me dérangeait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Avec un grondement bas, j'attrapai le miroir qui avait reflété mes yeux et le broyai. Je _serais_ suffisant pour Bella.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 5 -<strong>

_-PoV Bella-_

Je dormis mal la première nuit. J'étais si confuse et stressée que ce fut un véritable miracle que j'arrive à m'endormir. Je passai la nuit à me tourner et à me retourner. Je rêvai. Je ne me rappelai pas de la plupart des rêves que je fis, mais ils me laissèrent nauséeuse. Je me rappelai de celui qui m'avait réveillé. Le rêve qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais maintenant assise dans mon lit d'appoint, le souffle court et les bras agrippant mes côtes. J'essayai désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

_Edward et moi étions dans la clairière, assis, simplement entrain de s'observer mutuellement. Je faisais légèrement courir mes doigts sur son visage, essayant de mémoriser ses traits pour le garder avec moi pour toujours. Je savais qu'il ne voudrait jamais rester avec moi aussi longtemps. Je voulais garder une partie de lui avec moi pour toujours, même si c'était juste le souvenir de son visage, de sa peau. Alors que mes doigts s'approchaient de sa bouche, il devint James. Ce fut James qui me regarda de ses yeux rouges assoiffés. James qui repoussa violemment ma main de son visage. James qui s'accroupit devant moi. Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et me mordit. Il se recula, essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton, et je sentis la brûlure du venin. Mais au lieu de pleurer ou de crier, je lui souris et tendis la main pour toucher son visage. __Ça me demanda plus d'effort que je ne l'aurais cru, et je supposai que c'était dû au venin. J'avais l'impression de bouger au ralenti. Malgré tout, je continuai à tendre la main vers lui, je voulais juste toucher son visage, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Puis il redevint Edward, et son visage parfait se tordit en une expression de pur dégoût alors qu'il se levait, me tournait le dos et s'enfuyait._

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait provoqué un tel rêve. Enfin, je m'en doutai, mais j'étais pas une experte de l'analyse des rêves. Ça me perturbait vraiment beaucoup. Poussant un gros soupir, j'ouvris mon sac de couchage, sortis les jambes et me levai. Il faisait toujours assez sombre dans la cabane. Je voyais bien que le soleil s'était levé mais les arbres dissimulaient la plus grande partie des rayons. Je m'étirai et baillai et trébuchai légèrement. Par habitude, je regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne m'avait vu avant de réaliser que James n'était pas là.

Il n'était pas dans la cabane.

Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. M'avait-il abandonné ici? Était-ce une partie de son jeu? Étais-je un appât? Allait-il me laisser pourrir ici? M'avait-il piégé? Un million de pensées me traversèrent l'esprit, et je sentis mon anxiété monter.

"Ce foutu sale petit-" grommelai-je en mettant un coup de pied dans le lit de camp.

La douleur qui naquit dans mon orteil irradia dans toute ma jambe et je haletai.

"Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe!" criai-je en sautillant sur place. J'attrapai mon pied et fermai les yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et le soupir exaspéré qui s'en suivi avant que mon monde ne change d'axe lorsque les bras d'une statue me soulevèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ouvris un oeil pour regarder mon sauveur. Je tenais toujours mon orteil douloureux dans ma main, et ma lèvre inférieure ressortait pour marquer ma bouderie. James baissa les yeux vers moi avec une expression à la fois irritée et profondément amusée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Pose-moi par terre," ordonnai-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Même s'il ne m'avait pas abandonné, il avait l'air bien trop amusé par le fait que je me sois blessée. Il rigola et resserra ses bras autour de moi.

"Pas moyen. Tu vas te refaire mal. Est-ce que les humains ne peuvent même pas s'énerver sans se faire du mal? C'est ridicule." Il dit ridicule comme s'il aurait préféré utiliser un autre mot mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour moi. Je rougis en réalisant qu'il m'avait entendu commencer à me plaindre et haletai d'indignation lorsque je compris ses derniers mots.

"C'est pas vrai. Je suis tout à fait capable de marcher _et _de m'énerver à la fois sans me faire du mal! Pose-moi par terre!" Il regarda mon pied que je tenais toujours à deux mains avec insistance donc je le relâchai rapidement et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine avant de lui lancer un regard noir. "Pose. Moi. Par. Terre."

Je sentis sa poigne commencer à se détendre, et un large sourire apparut sur mon visage parce que j'étais heureuse d'avoir gagné. A la dernière seconde, il me fit un large sourire et ses bras se resserrèrent encore plus autour de moi, me pressant fermement contre son torse.

"Non. J'ai besoin que tu sois entière, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être une de tes préoccupations principales. Pourquoi as-tu frappé un lit de camp en fer?" Il semblait sincèrement confus, et il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté pour me regarder en attendant une réponse.

Je me contentai de bouder, et baissai la tête jusqu'à ce que mon menton touche ma poitrine avant de lancer un regard noir à mon pied.

"Si tu continues à faire des grimaces, tu vas rester bloquée comme ça," me taquina-t-il en me secouant un peu. "Mais sérieusement, pourquoi?"

Je grognai et tournai la tête pour me presser mon visage contre son torse, histoire de dissimuler mon rougissement.

"J'étais en colère," marmonnai-je, me moquant que ma voix était trop basse. Il m'entendrait.

"Est-ce que tu te réveilles toujours en colère?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix confuse, amusée et perplexe à la fois.

Je ne voulais pas répondre, mais je lui avais déjà donné la première partie de mon explication., donc tant qu'à faire, autant finir. "Je croyais que tu étais parti."

"Bella. Ce ne serait pas amusant de venir jusqu'ici pour ensuite partir," me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas que ses mots me blessent mais ils le firent.

"Seigneur, Bella, je plaisante. Regarde-moi."

Je pris une seconde pour m'assurer que ma douleur ne se reflétait pas dans mes yeux avant de tourner la tête pour le regarder.

Et il m'embrassa.

Ses yeux étaient déterminés. Je me demandai s'il savait qu'Edward m'avait embrassé et si c'était juste un autre moyen pour essayer de me prouver qu'il était plus 'homme' qu'Edward.

Sa bouche toucha la mienne avant qu'il n'attende de voir ma réaction. Lorsque je ne m'arrachai pas à ses bras en criant, ses lèvres se pressèrent plus fort contre les miennes. Là où Edward avait été incroyablement contrôlé, ce qu'il serait probablement toujours, James sous-estimait ma fragilité. Je savais que mes lèvres seraient gonflées, et peu importait la durée du baiser, à cause de la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne. J'haletai contre sa bouche et mon corps se relâcha dans ses bras avant que je ne m'approche un peu plus de lui. Il suçota ma lèvre, et je sentis même ses dents m'effleurer, bien qu'il fit très attention de ne pas m'entailler.

Il n'avait aucune retenue, ce qui était ce que j'avais voulu d'Edward. Il ne me traitait pas comme si j'étais faite de la porcelaine la plus fragile, contrairement à Edward. _Et qu'en est-il d'Edward, Bella?_ me demanda mon cerveau.

Ça ne m'arrêta pas. Ça aurait dû. Ça aurait arrêté quelqu'un de normal. Mais pas moi.

A la place, j'enroulai un bras autour du cou de James et agrippai ses cheveux de mon autre main avant de me perdre dans le baiser. Sa bouche était forte, exigeante. Il s'attendait à ce que je lui donne ce qu'il voulait. Lorsque sa langue se pressa contre mes lèvres, je les entrouvris pour lui. Je n'envisageai même pas une autre option. Il pilla ma bouche. Mon corps frissonna contre le sien sous l'assaut des sensations. Je savais qu'il me trahissait, parce que j'étais pressée tout contre lui, mais je m'en moquai. Alors qu'Edward était toujours alarmé par mes réactions et les considérait comme le signe qu'on devait arrêter, James semblait les apprécier. Il voulait que je réagisse, il voulait que je le tente.

J'entendis un grognement lui échapper et je souris. Mon souffle était lourd et haletant et semblait résonner dans la pièce alors que James avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer. Il était plus concentré sur le baiser, et ça m'allait parfaitement. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, déposant des baiser glacés qui m'enflammèrent le long de ma mâchoire vers ma gorge.

Lorsqu'il arriva à ma gorge, mes muscles frissonnèrent à nouveau, et je sentis ses baisers se faire plus insistants. Il lécha la peau qui recouvrait l'endroit qu'Edward semblait aimer tellement et un frissonnement secoua son corps. Je m'accrochai encore plus fort à lui, redoutant qu'il me fasse tomber, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Malgré sa concentration sur ma gorge, ses bras me retenaient toujours fermement. Je sentis ses dents contre mon cou et mon corps se tendit dans ses bras.

Je crus l'entendre marmonner 'à moi', mais ce n'était probablement qu'une hallucination provoquée par mon propre désir. Il pressa ses dents contre ma peau, légèrement pour commencer avant d'augmenter lentement la pression. Je sentis une pointe de douleur et haletai, et il arrêta. A la place, il commença à déposer de tendres baisers sur ma gorge avant de finalement se redresser pour admirer la marque qu'il m'avait fait.

Je relevai la tête et étudiai prudemment ses yeux. Il semblait satisfait et fasciné par la trace que ses dents avaient laissé sur moi. Il n'avait pas entaillé ma peau, bien que j'étais sûre qu'il avait été sur le point de le faire. Puis ses yeux voyagèrent vers mes lèvres, qui, je le savais, étaient gonflées parce que je pouvais sentir le sang pulser sous ma peau. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, même si ce n'était pas pour le même genre de faim qu'il éprouvait d'habitude.

Mon souffle se calma au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il était toujours concentré sur les deux endroits de mon corps montrant les effets de ses baisers. Cette pause m'avait donné le temps de revenir sur terre, où je m'écrasai violemment. J'aimais Edward. Edward voulait tuer James. Je venais non seulement de passer les dernières minutes à embrasser James, mais j'avais aimé ce baiser plus que je n'avais jamais aimé n'importe quel baiser d'Edward. J'étais la pire des traîtresses. J'aimais toujours Edward. Ça n'avait pas changé. Mais je _voulais _James.

James se pencha vers moi et frotta son nez contre mon cou.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." soupira-t-il avant de rigoler doucement. Il me reposa par terre mais ne me relâcha pas.

"Je devrais aller chasser. On ne veut pas prendre le moindre risque avec ton joli petit cou."

Il se pencha en avant et me donna un rapide baiser. Même ce petit contact fut brutal, plus fort que tout ce que j'avais expérimenté avec Edward. Je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre la chamade, mon sang me monter aux joues. Puis il était dehors, verrouillant la porte derrière lui, et je l'aperçus à peine alors qu'il s'élançait dans les bois.

Me laissant là, seule. Enfermée avec rien d'autre que mes pensées traîtresses pour me tenir compagnie.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Edward-<em>

Je me précipitai hors de la maison, me détestant d'avoir échoué à protéger Bella. Je l'avais abandonné, et ce faisant, avais prouvé à quel point j'étais vraiment inutile. J'utilisai chaque parcelle de connaissance que j'avais de ce qui c'était passé pour essayer de découvrir où elle était. Je faisais de mon mieux pour trouver un plan qui me permettrait de la sauver. Mais on avait pratiquement aucune information. Les visions d'Alice n'avaient fait que réaffirmer que je devais la retrouver aussi vite que possible, ce que je savais déjà.

Courir m'aidait à me calmer, ce dont j'avais désespérément besoin. Toute cette situation était trop difficile pour moi, et j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de craquer. Lorsque la course à pied arrêta de me calmer, je conduisis. Et lorsque la conduite arrêta de me calmer, je me rendis dans sa chambre. Je m'assis dans le rocking chair et regardai autour de moi, revivant le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble à travers mes souvenirs.

J'aimais Bella. Son sang chantait pour moi, oui, mais il y avait plus que ça. J'avais l'impression qu'on était la définition même de deux âmes-soeurs. Et pourtant, elle avait disparu. Toute mon existence s'était construite autour d'elle, mais maintenant, à la place de Bella, il n'y avait plus qu'un espace vide. Et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire.

Je n'abandonnerais pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Malgré tout, j'étais complètement perdu.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Bella-<em>

Le temps que James revienne, je n'étais absolument plus sûre de ce que je ressentais ou de ce que je devais faire. J'étais plus que confuse. Je savais que j'avais trahi Edward. Cependant, si j'en avais l'opportunité, je le referais. Je me sentais horrible, parce que je savais qu'à Forks, Edward faisait tout son possible pour me retrouver. Et pendant ce temps-là, je couchais avec l'ennemi. Enfin, pas vraiment.

_Pas encore, en tout cas, _intervint ma conscience.

Lorsque j'entendis la clé dans la serrure, je me tournai sur le lit de camp, où j'avais été allongée depuis un petit moment, pour tourner le dos à la porte. Dans une tentative de rendre la cabane plus habitable, j'avais essayé de faire le ménage et j'avais fait de mon mieux avec les maigres ressources que j'avais. Nettoyer la petite cabane ne m'avait pas prit longtemps, donc je m'étais allongée ensuite. J'avais passé le reste de mon temps à me mordiller nerveusement la lèvre en pensant à Edward, à Forks, sans aucun doute frustré par son incapacité à me trouver et inquiet parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je me demandais s'il prenait des nouvelles de Charlie, s'ils s'entraidaient pour se soutenir. Je me demandai comment allait Alice, si elle m'en voulait d'être partie.

"Bella?" J'entendis la voix rauque de James m'appeler doucement.

Je levai paresseusement la main, et agitai les doigts pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais entendu. Je me sentais épuisée. La situation était bien assez stressante comme ça, et maintenant je devais y ajouter mes sentiments pour James, quels qu'ils soient? J'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir parce que je n'y comprenais rien. Je sentis quelque chose de froid effleurer mon dos et je réalisai qu'il s'était approché du lit de camp.

"Je t'ai ramené quelques livres," me dit-il. Il semblait confus et mal à l'aise.

Je souris malgré moi. Je savais qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment 's'occuper de la prisonnière humaine', mais il était attentif malgré tout. Je me retournai pour le regarder.

"Merci," lui dis-je en regardant le sac qui était posé près de la porte.

Je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante. Les jours allaient rapidement devenir ennuyeux si je n'avais rien pour faire passer le temps. Avec des livres, ça irait. Je pourrais les lire et les relire si nécessaire. Je tendis la main pour effleurer la sienne du bout des doigts.

"Vraiment, merci."

Il se balança à nouveau sur ses talons, et je compris qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Malgré le fait qu'on ait passé très peu de temps ensemble, je commençai à arriver à le lire assez facilement, réalisai-je avec un petit sourire.

Je lui tirai la main pour l'attirer vers le petit lit de camp. C'était égoïste, oui. J'espérai qu'avec ses bras autour de moi, si semblables à ceux d'Edward (bien qu'incroyablement différents aussi), je serais finalement capable de dormir. S'il était aussi près, je saurais s'il partait. Et oui, je voulais qu'il soit là avec moi.

"Viens. Couche-toi. Ça ne te tuera pas," le taquinai-je en lui faisant de la place.

Je vis une expression perplexe apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit. Je sentis sa tension contre mon dos lorsque je me tournai.

"Détend-toi, James. Je ne vais pas te violer alors que tu es sans défense."

Il rigola, et je sentis son torse trembler contre mon dos. Je tirai son bras autour de ma taille avant de me renfoncer dans le sac de couchage.

"Bonne nuit," chuchotai-je, mais je ne tournai pas la tête pour voir sa réaction.

"Nuit," me répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je souris, soupirai et fermai les yeux. Je réalisai que j'avais plus de problèmes que ce que j'avais cru. Et le pire, c'était que je m'en moquai.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 6 -<strong>

_-PoV Bella-_

_J'ouvre les yeux en sentant des lèvres glacées se poser sur ma nuque. Elles n'exercent pas beaucoup de pression, et je me demande pendant un instant s'il voulait me réveiller. Je ne fais aucun geste à part serrer ses mains; nos doigts se sont entrelacés pendant mon sommeil. J'espère qu'il pensera que c'est quelque chose que je fais en dormant. Ses baisers voyagent sur la peau de ma nuque, paresseusement. Un mordillement ici, un doux baiser là, un petit coup de langue suivi par un léger souffle. Je frissonne contre lui, ressentant chaque contact jusque dans mon ventre._

_Il ne semble pas savoir que je suis réveillée ou en tout cas, il ne fait pas mine de réagir. Sa main se détache de la mienne pour effleurer le bas de mon t-shirt, le remontant pour que lorsqu'il enroule sa main autour de ma hanche, il ne touche que ma peau nue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner à nouveau, à cause d'un mélange de ma réaction à sa main froide et de la sensation de sa caresse. Puis, alors qu'il garde ma hanche en place, je le sens bouger contre moi, se frottant presque. J'halète avant même de pouvoir envisager de m'en empêcher. Mon faux sommeil est parti en fumée de toutes façons, dont je gigote légèrement contre lui._

_"Oh, alors tu es prête à admettre que tu es réveillée, petite coquine," murmure-t-il à mon oreille, avant de mordiller légèrement mon lobe une fois sa question posée._

_Je gémis doucement et secoue ensuite la tête, me sentant joueuse. Je sens son rire résonner dans son torse contre mon dos alors que ses lèvres bougent, déposant un baiser humide juste derrière mon oreille._

_"Beelllaaaaa," roucoule-t-il mais sa voix est étrange...c'est...celle d'Edward._

_J'ouvre les yeux avec surprise, pour plonger mon regard dans les yeux dorés et abasourdi du seul et unique Edward Cullen._

_"Tu as fait un rêve intéressant?" me demande-t-il. Il presse sa main sur mon coeur pour le sentir battre la chamade contre sa paume._

_"Ton coeur est complètement incontrôlable, Bella." Sa voix a presque l'air déçue, comme s'il disputait un enfant turbulent, mais ses yeux sont toujours aussi chaleureux et aimants. Puis il penche la tête pour m'embrasser et ses lèvres sont douces et insistantes. J'entrouvre la bouche pour répondre à son baiser. La vague d'électricité que je ressens toujours parcourent mes nerfs, mais ça ne va pas._

_Rien ne va._

Je me réveillai avec surprise. Mon coeur battait rapidement, et mon estomac était serré par un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce rêve. Je n'étais même pas vraiment sûre d'être réellement réveillée. J'ouvris un oeil, puis l'autre et regardai autour de moi autant que possible sans bouger. Je vis le repose-bras éventré d'un vieux canapé. Le mur couvert par ces petits miroirs. Le sac en plastique rempli de livres placé à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jambe pâle glissée entre les mienne. Le soleil éclairait la pièce, et je pouvais voir des nuages de poussière danser dans l'air devant mon visage. J'essayai d'établir si c'était réel ou non - si j'étais toujours entrain de rêver ou non. Mais là encore, les deux rêves m'avaient semblé incroyablement réels. Je doutai de la réalité maintenant, surtout en sentant les lèvres de James voyager sur ma nuque. Le fait que je puisse en douter me convainquit légèrement. Contrairement à mon rêve, ce n'était que des baisers sur ma nuque.

"Bonjour," marmonna-t-il. Sa voix était grondante et rocailleuse, rauque, comme la voix de quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réveiller. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas de James, cependant. Sa voix était toujours rauque et ronchonne. C'était incroyablement sexy mais complètement différent de la voix douce et musicale d'Edward.

Tout mon corps se tendit, et j'eus l'impression d'être entrain de devenir folle. La sensation de mon rêve revint. Ça n'allait pas; rien n'allait. L'endroit n'allait pas. Les sentiments n'allaient pas. Le vampire n'allait pas. Je n'allais pas.

Je devais encore être entrain de rêver. Tout ça ne devait être qu'un rêve. Edward allait me réveiller dans quelques minutes, m'embrasser, et se moquer de moi lorsque je lui demanderais si les vampires jouaient vraiment au baseball. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, souhaitant me réveiller, toujours tendue à l'extrême. Je sentis mes mains trembler. Mon coeur s'emballa.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" entendis-je James me demander alors qu'il frottait son nez derrière mon oreille.

Je sautai du lit du camp et courus presque jusque dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Je m'arrêtai dans l'entrée de la salle de bain et souris brièvement à James.

"Tout va bien; j'ai juste vraiment besoin d'une minute d'humanité. Je ne serais pas longue."

Je me sentais coupable. James essayait. Il faisait de son mieux, et c'était moi qui lui avait demandé de s'allonger avec moi. J'avais répondu à son baiser hier avant de sortir du lit comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses ce matin.

La pitié que j'éprouvais ne m'aiderait pas à organiser mes pensées. J'étais confuse. Mon coeur était passé de brisé, parce qu'Edward me manquait, à excité, parce que je passais du temps avec James. Ces rapides changements me tuaient. Je fis couler l'eau et m'éclaboussai le visage. C'était un tel bordel. J'aimais Edward, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas nier que je tenais à James. Et ce rêve de lui que j'avais fait? Et le fait que j'en avais voulu plus? Et le fait que j'avais été déçue lorsque je m'étais réveillée et que j'avais réalisé que ce n'était que mon imagination? J'avais envie de vomir.

J'étais la pire personne au monde, et je ne méritais ni Edward, ni James...

Réaliser que je ne pouvais renoncer à aucun d'eux même si je ne les méritais pas me fit monter le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Je regardai l'eau couler dans l'évier et laisser le bruit continu calmer mon anxiété alors que des larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV James-<em>

Je regardai la porte fermée de la salle de bain en serrant les poings pour contrôler ma rage. Son rejet m'avait fait l'effet d'une gifle, même si elle m'avait dit que c'était juste un truc d'humain. Je m'étais placé dans le coin le plus éloigné du petit lit de camp dès qu'elle s'était levée, et maintenant je lui lançai un regard noir. Stupide lit. Si elle ne m'avait pas demandé de m'allonger avec elle, si je n'avais pas laissé son affection apparente m'atteindre, je ne me sentirais pas si trahi maintenant. Je n'éprouverais pas cet horrible sentiment de rejet alors que mes pensées étaient rongées par le regret. Je pris une profonde inspiration et serrai les dents. Je ne perdrais pas le contrôle, pour Bella. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas craquer. Ça ne semblait même pas en valoir la peine en fait. Elle n'était pas intéressée.

_Elle n'était pas intéressée._

Mon poing s'écrasa dans la paume de mon autre main, le bruit résonnant dans la pièce. Je faisais de mon mieux pour prendre soin d'elle et _elle n'était pas intéressée _ Cette réalisation me faisait mal, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais à qui que ce soit. Je voulais qu'elle me veuille. Je voulais être plus qu'un simple remplacement pour son petit copain. Apparemment, elle semblait penser que je n'étais bon qu'à ça.

Le côté rationnel de mon cerveau essayait d'insister qu'elle traversait juste une période difficile. Elle et Cullen avaient été amoureux, avaient-ils clamé. Ça faisait moins de deux semaines que j'étais avec elle. Pouvais-je vraiment exiger une transition complète en si peu de temps?

En réalité, je savais bien que non. Mais malgré tout, ma patience ne tenait qu'à un fil, et je ne voulais rien de plus que finir ce putain de jeu. Ça commençait à me coûter et c'était quelque chose d'intolérable.

_Donne-lui un peu de temps,_ insista mon côté rationnel.

Je desserrai les poings et pris quelques profondes inspirations pour me calmer. Je pouvais le faire. Je savais que je pouvais le faire. Que pourrait bien faire cette petite fille humaine pour me blesser?

Avec une dernière inspiration méditative, je redressai les épaules et relevai le menton pour surveiller la porte de la salle de bain. En souriant. J'accepterais les petits problèmes de Bella pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur moi. J'allais gagner ce jeu.

Maintenant si seulement je pouvais croire à ce que je me disais.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Bella-<em>

J'émergeai finalement de la salle de bain au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Après avoir arrêté de pleurer, j'avais attendu que mes yeux redeviennent normaux, pour ne pas avoir l'air _d'avoir _pleuré. J'en avais profité pour me doucher rapidement. L'eau tiède n'avait rien fait pour calmer ma tension. Malgré tout, j'étais propre et j'avais des vêtements propres sur moi. Ce devrait être suffisant pour le moment.

"Je croyais que j'allais devoir finir par venir te chercher," me taquina James lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Ça sonnait forcé.

Je sentis chaque parcelle de tension m'envahir à nouveau, et je souris difficilement en le regardant.

"Non, désolée. J'ai juste décidé de prendre une douche, c'est tout."

Je retournai dans la pièce et posai mes vêtements sales avec les autres en tournant le dos à James. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Je ne voulais pas penser aux papillons qu'il faisait naître dans mon ventre. Je ne voulais penser à la trahison envers Edward, au fait que je voulais le trahir. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je soupirai en me relevant et m'approchai du lit pour le refaire. Je sentis les yeux de James sur moi mais refusai de le regarder. Me forçant à être forte pour tout le monde - pour moi, pour Edward, pour James.

"Bella," entendis-je James dire, d'une voix presque interrogative.

Je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule, le sourire plein de '_Je suis désolée_' et '_Je ne peux pas_'.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, James. Je suis désolée. Je vais juste m'asseoir et lire, je pense, si tu veux bien?" Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas être capable de faire face à James et à toutes les émotions qui flottaient entre nous. J'avais besoin d'échapper à ces sentiments, de me perdre dans un classique, dans la vie et les dilemmes des gens des _Hauts de Hurlevent_.

Je vis son visage se froncer de désapprobation mais il hocha la tête. "Ça me va. Lis. J'espère que ça ira mieux bientôt."

Il n'y avait pas d'intonation dans sa voix, et je sentis mon estomac se tordre de tension. Je lui souris à nouveau et ensuite, avec un petit geste de la main, il disparut. Je n'allais même pas vérifier la porte. Je savais qu'il l'avait fermé. Il jouait à un jeu, ce maître de la chasse, et j'étais juste sa prisonnière. Tout ça rendait encore pire le fait que je tenais à lui.

J'attrapai le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main. Je réussis à peine à m'allonger sur le lit avant que mes larmes ne commencent à couler.

J'éclatai de rire en entendant la pluie commencer à tomber sur le toit de la cabane. C'était vraiment approprié.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Edward- <em>

Nous étions à nouveau à l'école lorsque je sentis la main d'Alice sur mon épaule, essayant de détourner mon attention de la chaise vide de Bella. Je me tournai pour lui lancer un regard noir. Ses visions n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses. Elles ne m'avaient pas aidé une seule fois. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Bella pouvait être dans n'importe quelle forêt. Elle grimaça à mon expression et je me sentis immédiatement mal. C'était difficile pour elle aussi. Alice aimait Bella et voulait la retrouver. Ça la tuait que ses visions ne soient d'aucune aide.

"J'ai eu une vision," me murmura-t-elle tristement.

Je sentis une grimace tordre mon visage alors que je hochai la tête. Je concentrai toute mon attention sur les pensées d'Alice alors qu'elle me guidait à travers sa vision.

Bella, dans une salle de bain. Il fait sombre. Je peux entendre une tempête faire rage dehors. Elle a l'air triste, torturée et effrayée alors qu'elle écoute ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la porte, quoi que ce oit. Soudainement, elle recule rapidement, se tord la cheville et tombe au sol. Sa tête se cogne contre le mur derrière elle. Avec horreur, je regarde la porte s'ouvrir sur une Victoria enragée. Puis la vision s'arrêta.

Presque chaque esprit de la pièce ressenti de l'inquiétude, voir même de la peur, en voyant l'expression de mon visage alors que je me précipitai à nouveau hors de la cafétéria. Ces visions allaient certainement finir par nous aider. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui nous aiderait à trouver Bella. Je le savais. Je devais juste trouver quoi.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Bella- <em>

James revint pile au moment où je refermai le premier livre et fis courir tendrement ma main sur la couverture. Je sentis ses yeux sur moi et vis même son sourire du coin de l'oeil, bien que je ne réagis pas.

Lire un livre m'avait permis d'oublier mes propres problèmes pour un même pour me concentrer tout simplement sur un monde fictif. Ça m'avait donné une échappatoire, un monde où je n'avais pas à penser à tomber amoureuse de mon kidnappeur, à trahir mon âme-soeur, à être la pire personne au monde. Je n'avais pensé à rien de tout ça pendant que je lisais, même si ça me revint comme un train lancé à toute vitesse dès que je fermai le livre.

Donc je dormis, en espérant échapper à nouveau à ces pensées. Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionna pas. Mes rêves me torturèrent, et je me réveillai avec le coeur battant la chamade et la nausée.

* * *

><p>Les quelques jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière. Je ne demandai plus à James de s'allonger avec moi, et il ne m'embrassa plus.<p>

J'ignorai James la plupart du temps, et il me le rendait bien.

Je pouvais sentir la tension craquant dans l'air mais ne fit rien pour la faire disparaître. Une fois de temps en temps, on plaisantait ou on se taquinait sans même s'en rendre compte, et le silence qui s'en suivait était toujours pire. Il chassait chaque jour. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un rouge vif lorsqu'il revenait à la cabane. Parfois, je lui souriais quand il ne me regardait pas, le ventre empli de papillons. Parfois, je relevai la tête lorsque je sentais ses yeux sur moi et le surprenais entrain de me sourire largement, les yeux brûlant de désir. La plupart du temps, cependant, on faisait de notre mieux pour s'ignorer.

Le matin du jour où tout changea commença comme tous les autres. Je me demande si, sachant comment la journée allait se finir, j'aurais été capable de remarquer le moindre signe avant-coureur...la limite...quelque chose. Ça avait ressemblé à n'importe quel autre matin. Je n'avais eu aucune raison de croire que ce jour serait différent de n'importe quel autre jour.

J'avais complètement tort.

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelles histoires postées: <strong>

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 7 -<strong>

_-PoV Edward-_

J'étais assis sur le lit de Bella, les jambes croisées, entrain de me pincer l'arrête du nez lorsque les pièces du puzzle commencèrent enfin à se mettre en place. Les visions d'Alice avaient prouvé que Bella était toujours vivante, que James la gardait prisonnière quelque part. Quelque part d'isolé, dans les bois. Un endroit où il pleuvait. James me provoquait. Le fin mot de l'histoire, c'était qu'il voulait voir jusqu'où nous irions ma famille et moi pour la sauver. Avec quelle facilité nous arriverions à déchiffrer les indices pour la retrouver. A quel point nous nous battrions pour la récupérer. Il voulait que je trouve Bella. Donc ce n'était pas impossible de la retrouver. Ça aurait ruiné son plan.

Je bougeai mes mains, couvrant mon visage. Mon esprit réfléchissait rapidement, et si j'avais été humain, j'étais sûr que mes joues auraient rougi sous l'effet de l'excitation que je ressentais à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé les possibilités qui me ramèneraient ma Bella. Mon désespoir suite à son enlèvement avait embrumé mon cerveau, et je commençai enfin à réfléchir. Je sautai au bas du lit, mourant d'envie de trouver une feuille et un stylo pour écrire mes pensées, bien que je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je fouillai dans le bureau de Bella, repoussant la tristesse que cette action me provoquait au plus profond de mon être pour ne pas oublier ce à quoi j'étais entrain de réfléchir. "Aha!" annonçai-je triomphalement à la pièce lorsque je trouvai un cahier et un stylo. Je me rassis sur le lit, ouvris le cahier et commençai à réfléchir.

La chose la plus importante était que James voulait que je retrouve Bella. Il voulait que j'ai à le combattre pour elle. Il n'avait prit aucun plaisir à piéger une fille humaine. Son plaisir serait lorsqu'il me montrerait mes propres faiblesses, lorsqu'il me battrait. De plus, en me battant, il battrait toute la famille Cullen d'une certaine façon, ce qui satisferait son ego, parce que beaucoup disaient que nous étions la famille la plus puissante après les Volturi.

Je repensai aux visions d'Alice, me concentrant dessus dans l'ordre où elle les avait eu.

_Dans mon esprit, dans l'esprit d'Alice, je vis Bella. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude et elle portait ce que je supposais être les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était parti avec Alice et Jasper. Ses yeux étaient cernés et elle frappait et griffait même les fenêtres verrouillées d'une petite pièce sale. Elle avait l'air enragée et terrifiée, mais elle était en vie!_

C'était tout simplement Bella, dans une petite pièce. La pièce était plutôt propre, même si je l'avais trouvé sale au premier coup d'oeil, c'était la poussière qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était négligée, miteuse, oubliée. Il était évident qu'elle avait été abandonné. Un canapé, qui avait vraiment vu des jours meilleurs. Des miroirs, partout. Certains reflétaient Bella, d'autres reflétaient l'extérieur de la pièce. Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la détresse que Bella ressentait et me concentrai sur les détails de la vision à la place. Par la fenêtre, je vis des arbres et des feuilles. Des feuilles stupides et inutiles. Des feuilles qui m'aideraient à identifier la zone. J'étais à l'écoute du moindre bruit ou animal à l'extérieur mais je n'entendais que Bella. Donc elle était dans un petit bâtiment qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. C'était dans les bois, loin de toute circulation. Les animaux semblaient ne pas s'en approcher et la cabane ne semblait pas très grande, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir par la fenêtre.

_James, sur Bella. Il ne portait pas de chemise, et il semblerait que Bella était pratiquement nue. Ses intentions étaient claires, sa bouche voyageait sur le cou de Bella, sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle lui griffait le dos et le visage, cherchant à l'atteindre bien que ce soit inutile face à sa peau dur. On aurait presque dit qu'ils se battaient. Bella semblait être absolument furieuse, passionnée; c'était une transformation incroyable comparée à la fille timide que je connaissais. Mais encore plus important, elle ne semblait pas être consentante. _

Mes poings se serrèrent lorsque je me rappelai de cette vision bien particulière, et ma bouche se remplit de venin. Chaque muscle de mon corps était tendu, prêt à me jeter sur James, la tension me faisant presque vibrer. Bien sûr, James n'était pas en face de moi. Pas encore. J'essayai d'ignorer ce qui se passait dans cette vision parce que je savais que chaque petit détail comptait. Cette vision contribuerait certainement à trouver quelque chose qui me permettrait de retrouver Bella, en plus de me convaincre que je devais faire vite. Ils étaient contre la porte, à côté de la fenêtre. Je me concentrai sur la fenêtre en prenant une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. J'avais déjà vu ces actions et c'était inutile d'essayer d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si je pouvais juste voir le moindre animal. Comme pour répondre à mes prières, un canidé passa sous la fenêtre, presque invisible dans le noir. Je pris mentalement note de son existence et imprimai son apparence dans ma mémoire.

La vision suivante me provoqua une réaction tout aussi négative bien que ce fut pour une raison complètement différente. Au lieu de vouloir tuer la vampire, j'étais inquiet pour Bella. La peur me prit par surprise, me rendant presque malade.

_Bella, dans une salle de bain. Il fait sombre. Je peux entendre une tempête faire rage dehors. Elle a l'air triste, torturée et effrayée alors qu'elle écoute ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la porte, quoi que ce soit. Soudainement, elle recule rapidement, se tord la cheville et tombe au sol. Sa tête se cogne contre le mur derrière elle. Avec horreur, je regarde la porte s'ouvrir sur une Victoria enragée._

La tempête. Je savais que c'était la clé. Tout le reste de la scène ne faisait rien d'autre que m'inquiéter pour Bella; la tempête, d'un autre côté, combiné avec ce que j'avais découvert sur la localisation de la cabane, m'aiderait à réduire les possibilités. Je demanderais à Alice de se concentrer. S'il te plaît, pour moi, concentre-toi. Si elle pouvait juste avoir la moindre idée du jour de sa dernière vision, je savais que ça nous donnerait un semblant de localisation. Une fois que j'aurais utilisé mes autres indices pour trouver des lieux potentiels, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de comparer ces zones aux zones de tempêtes à la date donnée. Ce ne serait pas facile, et ce ne serait pas complètement précis, mais ça nous donnerait un point de départ. Ça nous donnerait plus que ce qu'on avait avant.

J'arrachai les pages du cahier et me glissai par la fenêtre de Bella avant de me précipiter chez moi pour faire des recherches. Sentant un poids m'être enlevé des épaules à la première parcelle d'espoir que j'avais ressenti depuis des jours.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Bella-<em>

_Le matin du jour où tout changea commença comme tous les autres. Je me demande si, sachant comment la journée allait se finir, j'aurais été capable de remarquer le moindre signe avant-coureur...la limite...quelque chose. Ça avait ressemblé à n'importe quel autre matin. Je n'avais eu aucune raison de croire que ce jour serait différent de n'importe quel autre jour._

_J'avais complètement tort._

Je sortis de la salle de bain après m'être douche et avoir enfilé une autre tenue volée, mes cheveux ramenés en chignon lâche à l'arrière de ma tête. Je trébuchai sur le pas de la porte et jurai dans un souffle. Le rire bas de James me surprit. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il soit déjà parti à la fin de ma 'minute d'humanité'. Je relevai la tête et le regardai avec curiosité.

"Bella. J'en ai marre," commença-t-il en semblant presque en colère. Mon coeur se serra à ses mots. Nous y étions donc. Il en avait enfin marre de son petit jeu. J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler mais il leva la main pour m'en empêcher. Je lui lançai un regard noir, irritée par ce geste, les joues brûlantes. Mais je refermai la bouche.

"J'en ai marre de la tension entre nous," clarifia-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi. Ses mains étaient le long de son corps dans une position détendue, comme s'il essayait de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas une menace pour moi. "Je ne suis pas la personne la plus éloquente au monde, Bella. Je ne suis pas très raffiné; je n'ai pas beaucoup de culture et je ne suis pas un génie." Il s'interrompit pour me faire un large sourire.

"Je ne vais pas te demander de me pardonner ça parce que ça ne me dérange pas. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je t'aime bien. Et tu m'aimes bien. Et on _va bien ensemble_." Il s'avançait un peu plus vers moi à chaque mot, et je sus soudainement ce que ressentait une proie lorsqu'elle était traquée par un prédateur. Il était à portée de ma main lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, approchant sa bouche de moi autant que possible sans me toucher. "Tu ne peux pas ignorer une alchimie comme la notre," chuchota-t-il avec un sourire vicieux. Je frissonnai et penchai la tête vers lui.

Edward s'était toujours qualifié de monstre, clamant que même dans ses meilleurs que s'il n'était pas un monstre, y'en avait toujours un en lui, prêt à prendre le contrôle. Je savais maintenant, à cet instant qu'il avait eu tort. J'étais le monstre. Seul un monstre pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'aussi parfait qu'Edward autant que je l'aimais mais être toujours capable de repousser cet amour face à ce qui existait entre James et moi. Quoi que ces sentiments soient, l'électricité voyageait sur ma peau. Chaque nerf de mon corps était éveillé, prêt, attendant impatiemment que James me touche. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer et rougis d'embarras.

"Amis?" insistai-je en tendant la main entre nous en espérant le forcer à reculer. Il regarda ma main, en secouant la tête et en rigolant, mais il la serra.

"Très bien. Amis, pour le moment." Je souris, bien plus heureuse de ce développement que je ne voulais l'admettre. Mes nerfs étaient toujours à vif, l'appelant, voulant qu'il me touche. Je m'éloignai de lui et me positionnai au centre de la pièce. Je me tournai ensuite à nouveau vers lui et fut surprise de voir à quel point ses yeux étaient intenses. Il ressemblait toujours autant à un prédateur lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, et je reculai malgré moi, et son sourire vicieux s'élargit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, mon amie?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine. Je rougis et haussai les épaules.

"Euh, faire une promenade?" suggérai-je avec hésitation en regardant par la fenêtre. Ça devait déjà être l'après-midi, même si c'était dur à dire à cause des arbres. James secoua la tête en s'approchant encore plus de moi.

"Non, tu es une prisonnière, tu te rappelles? Je te garde ici sous verrou." Je sentis ma peau s'enflammer à sa voix, humiliée par ma propre réaction. Il disait des choses qui devraient me mettre en colère, mais il les disait comme s'il me racontait des trucs cochon, et mon corps réagissait comme si c'était vraiment le cas. J'étais près de la porte maintenant, et James avait à nouveau réussi à s'approcher assez de moi pour me toucher.

"C'est si mal," murmurai-je alors que je comblai la distance entre nous, enroulant mes bras autour du cou de James. Il sembla légèrement choqué, mais il s'en remit rapidement. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, déjà entrouvertes pour l'autre. Son baiser fut brusque, désespéré, presque comme une punition. Un peu plus fort et mes lèvres auraient des bleus plus tard, j'en étais sûre. Mon côté le plus rationnel cria. _Et Edward?_ Mais je le fis taire. James tenait ma vie entre ses mains. Il l'avait mérité. Je pressai mon corps contre le sien autant que possible, et haletai lorsque je sentis son excitation se tendre contre mon ventre. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules alors que je bougeai contre lui, cherchant un moyen de soulager la sensation qui enflait dans mon ventre.

J'entendis un bruit sec, et réalisai que James avait cassé l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux lorsqu'ils me tombèrent sur le visage en boucles. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux, en attrapant une poignée, bien qu'il ne fit rien de plus que de garder ma bouche contre la sienne. Je me sentais anxieuse, comme si j'allais perdre le contrôle si ses mains ne parcouraient pas bientôt mon corps et que les miennes ne parcouraient pas le sien. Je tirai sur son t-shirt, et ensuite sur le mien, incapable de décider lequel devait être enlevé en premier. Il rigola dans notre baiser et se recula. "Enlève ton haut," insista-t-il alors qu'il enlevait son propre t-shirt. J'enlevai le mien, sans éprouvait la moindre gêne à l'idée de me retrouver en soutien-gorge devant lui. Bon sang, c'était lui qui me l'avait donné, comme ma culotte donc c'était inutile.

Dès que nos hauts furent enlevés, on se rejoignit à nouveau, nos mains voyageant sur le corps de l'autre. Il nous fit reculer, et je sentis la porte dans mon dos. Ses mains étaient glaciales sur ma peau brûlante, et j'imaginai que mes mains chaudes étaient excellentes sur sa peau froide. Ses lèvres glissèrent loin des miennes, déposant des baisers glacés sur ma pommette avant de descendre sur ma mâchoire. Je penchai la tête en arrière, gémissant lorsqu'il glissa une jambe entre les miennes. _Et Edward?_ me cria ma conscience. J'étais impuissante, perdue dans les sensations que James provoquait en moi. Je voulais le blesser, le faire souffrir autant qu'il me faisait souffrir en me faisant ressentir ça. Mes ongles griffèrent son dos, même si je savais que ça ne lui ferait absolument rien. Au lieu de s'arrêter, il s'arqua contre moi. Je souris automatiquement, enchantée par sa réaction.

Mes émotions étaient complètement hors de contrôle. J'étais presque folle de désir pour James. J'étais si en colère, complètement folle de rage après moi-même et mon manque de contrôle. J'allais les blesser tous les deux, James et Edward, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je savais que je les blesserais. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre d'arrêter. Sa bouche était trop bonne, ses mains trop talentueuses; mes nerfs étaient bien trop tendus par son contact pour vouloir arrêter.

"Arrête de réfléchir," m'ordonna-t-il en reposant sa bouche sur la mienne. Il m'embrassa plus fort, pour me punir cette fois. Donc je me laissai faire. Ma bouche était douce, chaude sous la sienne, et je me contentai d'accepter ce qu'il me donnait. Sa main se posa sur mon sein, son pouce caressa mon soutien-gorge et le téton qu'il dissimulait avant même que je ne puisse réagir. Je frissonnai violemment dans ses bras, le froid de ses doigts sur cette zone sensible me choquant jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même.

Ses yeux étaient noirs lorsqu'il se recula pour regarder mon visage alors qu'il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge et le laissai tomber; son autre main caressant paresseusement ma cuisse. Mon souffle était bruyant, lourd, et je remarquai que le sien l'était aussi, même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène. Je rougis furieusement lorsque je réalisai qu'il pouvait définitivement sentir la réaction qu'il avait provoqué entre mes cuisses, surtout vu qu'il respirait aussi profondément. Mais ça ne sembla pas du tout le déranger. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai ma tête contre la porte, m'abandonnant aux sensations que je ressentais.

"Bella," grogna-t-il. Je sautai presque hors de ses bras à la sensation suivante: sa bouche, humide et glacée, se refermant sur le téton de mon sein qu'il ne touchait pas. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, gardant son visage contre moi. Je me sentis mouiller encore plus et ne trouvai même pas la force d'être embarrassée alors que je me pressai contre sa jambe. Je m'immobilisai lorsque je sentis ses doigts froids sur mon jean, l'ouvrant avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, pour juste caresser ma peau brûlante. Il ne bougea pas ses doigts, il se contenta de toucher ma peau. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'étais n'était concentré que sur cet endroit. Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent enfin en moi, je sanglotai son nom, les muscles tendus, chaque mouvement de ses doigts m'envoyant de plus en plus loin dans un monde que je n'avais jamais exploré avant.

Puis James disparut, et je manquai de m'effondrer. Sa main se posa contre mon épaule, me gardant droite alors qu'il essayait de m'enlever mon jean.

"Ton pied," murmura-t-il en faisant glisser mon jean, puis "l'autre pied." Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et ensuite, Dieu merci, il fut de retour.

Je sentis un doigt froid glisser en moi, son pouce tournant lentement pour explorer toutes mes sensations. Il fit glisser un second doigt en moi, et je ne pus pas retenir les bruits qui s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Je me sentis retourner dans ce monde, trop vite, tout allait trop vite, j'avais besoin d'une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'attrapai le poignet de James pour essayer de le repousser et ensuite ce fut fini. Mon orgasme me submergea, mes muscles tremblèrent autour de lui, et un million de petits points dansèrent devant mes yeux. Je pourrais passer l'éternité à essayer de décrire ce que je ressentais et je n'y arriverais pas. Ça ressemblait à ce que je ressentais lorsque je me masturbai mais c'était tellement, tellement plus.

Avant même que je n'ai la chance d'y réfléchir, James enlevait son pantalon; ma culotte fut déchirée et jetée au sol. Il me souleva contre la porte et utilisa ses mains pour guider mes jambes autour de sa taille. "Bella, Bella, j'ai besoin de toi, Bella," murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers sur tout mon visage et ma gorge entre chaque mot alors que ses mains glissaient sur mes côtes maintenant que j'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de lui. Mon esprit était encore embrumé, mais il s'éclairçit immédiatement lorsque je le sentis pousser contre mon entrée.

Je levai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et fus choquée par ce que je vis. Il y avait du désir, oui. Il était très intense. Il y avait aussi sa soif pour mon sang, qu'il avait parfaitement contrôlé pendant tout le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus.

J'arrêtai d'y réfléchir lorsqu'il poussa à nouveau ses hanches, s'enfonçant encore plus en moi. Je sentis la brûlure commencer et me préparai. "Fais-le," chuchotai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Donc il le fit. Plutôt brusquement, il se contenta d'y aller, enfonçant toute sa longueur en moi. J'haletai de douleur, mes jambes se resserrant autour de sa taille. Il s'arrêta seulement une seconde avant de se retirer et de me repénétrer avec force. _Ce n'est pas de l'amour; ce n'est pas Edward,_ me rappela ma conscience. _ C'est de la baise. C'est ce que tu voulais._

Je réalisai que le froid de son corps aidait à apaiser ma douleur, tout comme ses doigts entre mes cuisses, caressant à nouveau mon petit bouton. Avant longtemps, la douleur brûlante avait disparu, remplacée par une autre brûlure, une brûlure glaciale, si ça existait. Quelque chose qui parcourait délicieusement chaque nerf de mon corps. Une de mes mains relâcha ses cheveux pour griffer à nouveau son dos alors que je pressai mes hanches contre les siennes. La petite pièce résonnait de mes halètements et gémissements; ses grognements animaux occasionnels contrastant ma voix plus aiguë. Nous n'étions pas doux. Il bougeait facilement en moi, fort et rapidement plus vite qu'un humain ne l'aurait jamais essayé, ravageant ma bouche en même temps alors que ses doigts continuaient à bouger entre mes cuisses. C'était une surcharge sensorielle, James et du sexe partout, mon cerveau en était rempli.

J'y étais presque; je sentis cette sensation enfler de plus en plus dans mon ventre, mais je resserrai mes jambes autour de James, refusant de jouir s'il ne venait pas avec moi. Je sentis son rythme s'accélérer et ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes hanches avant que je ne le sente exploser en moi. Dans un grognement bas, il rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant finalement aller. Je fus émerveillée par la vision de James en plein orgasme et finalement, ce fut à nouveau trop pour moi et je me laissai aller.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait noir dehors. Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le lit de camp et James était tout autour de moi, ses doigts dansant paresseusement sur ma peau. "Bonsoir," murmura-t-il d'une voix si satisfaite qu'elle en devenait presque dégoûtante. Je me tournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face et lui fis un sourire satisfait.

"Mm, bonsoir," répondis-je en plaçant mon menton sur son torse. Ça ne me gênait même plus de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux rouges. Ils étaient une part de James. Je grimaçai lorsque sa main voyagea sur ma hanche.

"Tu as des bleus," m'informa-t-il, sans être désolé. "C'était à prévoir, cependant. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu te briser les os."

Je haussai les épaules et étirai mes jambes pour voir à quel point j'avais mal. "Je sais. J'étais prête à prendre le risque." James hocha la tête, acceptant ma réponse avec une facilité dont Edward avait toujours été incapable. Le nom d'Edward me fit mal au coeur, et je sentis une anxiété désormais familière me serrer la gorge. Je la repoussai, ou en tout cas, je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque mon anxiété apparut sur mon visage et il se pencha pour m'embrasser, d'un baiser lent mais passionné.

"Dors," me dit-il, en me faisant rouler sur le côté pour se coller derrière moi.

Je restai juste allongée là pendant un moment, à réfléchir. Deux Bella étaient entrain d'émerger en moi, réalisai-je. La féroce Bella taquine qui voulait James, plus que tout et la timide Bella qui était complètement dévouée à Edward. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, ça ne m'empêchait pas de commencer à aimer James. Je sentis les bras de James se resserrer autour de moi, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule et je soupirai avant de fermer les yeux. Essayant de me forcer à dormir. A juste accepter ce qui m'arrivait et y réfléchir plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Edward-<em>

Je n'arrivai pas à en croire mes yeux. Je parcourus rapidement la page internet avant d'utiliser Google pour trouver encore plus de preuves. L'animal que j'avais vu dans la vision d'Alice vivait dans le nord-est des Etats-Unis. Je ne pouvais pas encore trouver où Bella était ni même réduire ma zone de recherche jusqu'à ce qu'Alice réussisse à découvrir quand sa vision avec Victoria prendrait place. Mais elle n'était pas loin. Ce bâtard l'avait caché sous mon nez.

Je fermai mon ordinateur portable et serrai convulsivement les poings. J'étais si près que je pouvais le sentir. Bella était presque à portée de ma main. Retrouver mon amour, mon âme-soeur était désormais faisable. L'excitation envahit mon corps, et mes yeux parcoururent anxieusement mon environnement, à la recherche d'un moyen de me soulager. Ma musique ne me satisferait pas, je le savais. Mais qu'est-ce qui me satisferait alors? Soudainement, je sus...avec un gémissement de satisfaction, je sautai sur mes pieds. Esme me remarqua à peine lorsque je passai à côté d'elle en courant aussi vite que je le pouvais.

J'avais enfin un point de départ.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Anger-Lola...Merci Elodie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 8 -<strong>

_-PoV Bella-_

Je ne fis aucun rêve cette nuit-là. Mon esprit fut délicieusement libre de tous les cauchemars que j'avais faits dernièrement et à la place, je réussis à me reposer. En fait, je voulais vraiment dormir pour toujours. Ce plan fut ruiné lorsque je sentis les lèvres froides de James me toucher, perçant mon cerveau embrumé de sommeil. Il m'avait mis sur le dos, et ses hanches étaient plaquées entre mes jambes, mais il faisait bien attention à ne pas mettre tout son poids sur moi.

"S'il te plaît, réveille-toi," murmura-t-il doucement contre mon cou, ses baisers se faisant plus insistants.

Je grommelai pour protester, même si ses lèvres étaient fantastiques sur ma peau. N'aurait-il pas pu attendre que je veuille me réveiller ?

"C'est bon, c'est bon," marmonnai-je, en m'étirant autant que possible sous lui.

"Pour moi aussi," grogna-t-il en mordillant doucement mon cou, tout en rigolant. La blague me prit par surprise, et j'éclatai de rire en secouant la tête.

"J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette blague, hein ?" J'ouvris finalement les yeux et regardai vers la fenêtre.

Il faisait encore noir dehors. Je me sentais régénérée, même si je n'avais dormi que quelques heures. James avait attendu et il m'avait laissé dormir _un peu._ Il n'était pas des plus patients, et je le savais, donc j'étais fière de lui. Même s'il m'avait réveillé avant que je ne le veuille. En plus, ce n'était pas un réveil si horrible que ça.

Il leva la tête pour croiser mon regard, me fit un large sourire et hocha la tête. "T'aurais vraiment dû t'y attendre." Puis ses yeux devinrent plus sérieux et sa voix devint plus basse lorsqu'il continua. "Tu n'as pas trop mal?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse. Mon cerveau était encore en train de se réveiller, mais je finis par réaliser ce dont il voulait parler. Ma bouche forma un 'o' lorsque je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, et je gigotai sous lui pour essayer de voir si j'avais mal. Murmurant avec satisfaction, automatiquement, lorsque j'entrai en contact avec sa peau froide. Je vis le désir assombrir ses yeux et fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la fierté que ça fit naître en moi. J'avais mal, mais pas excessivement.

"Non, je n'ai pas trop mal," chuchotai-je en faisant courir mes doigts sur ses côtes.

"Merci Seigneur," grogna-t-il en baissant la tête pour m'embrasser, tout aussi férocement que la veille. Exigeant que mes lèvres s'ouvrent pour lui, avant de ravager ma bouche avec sa langue.

Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de l'impression qu'il me possédait, qu'il me marquait comme sienne. Je voulais lui rappeler qu'il m'avait déjà marquée comme Edward ne le ferait jamais, mais je ne voulais pas mentionner Edward. Je sentis une douleur familière dans mon cœur en pensant à lui, et la repoussai lorsque la bouche de James devint plus brusque sur la mienne, insistant pour que je réponde avec la même intensité qu'auparavant. Donc c'est ce que je fis.. Je me perdis dans le baiser, ma respiration devenant de plus en plus erratique. Il se recula pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle au bout de quelques minutes et pressa son front contre le mien. Je lui fis un large sourire, attrapant sa lèvre entre mes dents avant de la suçoter.

James grogna, ses yeux plongés dans les miens alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur mon corps, de plus en plus bas jusqu'à le sentir m'effleurer là où je le voulais.

"Montre-moi que tu le veux," ordonna-t-il en remontant ses doigts.

Je haletai pour protester, ma main retenant la sienne. Pas que ça aurait fait la moindre différence s'il voulait arrêter je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Mais sa main s'arrêta, son regard brûlant mon visage alors qu'il attendait de voir ce que je ferais ensuite. Je descendis ma main vers son ventre, puis plus bas. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de lui et tout son corps se figea.

Je me sentis rougir, incertaine de ce que je devrais faire ensuite. Je réalisai que je n'étais qu'une fille banale, surtout comparée à Victoria. Bien sûr, je lui étais utile pour le moment, mais je n'étais pas une séductrice. C'était tout nouveau pour moi. Mon expérience était inexistante.

"Montre-moi," répétai-je d'une voix tremblante en le regardant.

Je vis quelque chose alors, dans ses yeux, une étincelle de...je ne sais pas quoi. D'émotion? De tendresse? Ça ne ressemblait pas à James cependant.

Puis sa main recouvrit la mienne, gentiment, et il commença à faire glisser nos deux mains, sa main était douce, mais insistante. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son souffle se coupa complètement alors qu'il me guidait. Je gémis de satisfaction en le touchant, incroyablement ravie par sa réaction à mes caresses. Je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer, même s'il n'était pas en train de me toucher et je sentis mes joues brûler.

Il semblait s'être transformé en pierre, chacun de ses muscles était complètement immobile, à l'exception de son bras et de sa main qui me guidaient. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par remarquer qu'il ne m'aidait plus vraiment, qu'il se contentait de rester sur ma main, pour sentir mes mouvements. Puis il me relâcha, s'immobilisant complètement alors que je le touchai. Il grogna, et ce son soudain me prit par surprise, et ensuite, il me toucha. L'un de ses doigts plongea en moi alors qu'il caressait ma petite boule de nerfs du pouce. Je criai, la surprise de son geste soudain se combina au plaisir que je ressentais en le touchant et me fit jouir.

Alors que j'étais encore en train de me remettre de l'explosion interne de sensations que je venais d'expérimenter, sa main repoussa la mienne et il s'enfonça en moi. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, son visage était tendu alors qu'il profitait des vagues de mon orgasme sur lui, mes muscles se contractaient encore lorsqu'il commença à bouger. Une fois de plus, il ne me fit pas l'amour lentement, comme la plupart des filles imaginaient leurs relations. Son rythme était rapide, brutal, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à me débarrasser de l'impression qu'il essayait de me marquer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Il continua à répéter mon nom de sa voix rauque et légèrement étouffée alors qu'il faisait des vas et-viens en moi.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et gémis lorsque sa main se glissa à nouveau entre nous. Je sentis mon plaisir enfler, devenant encore plus puissant que nous deux, et je jouis à nouveau, agrippant James de toutes mes forces en criant son nom. Il fit quelques vas-et-viens supplémentaires et me suivit dans mon plaisir après un dernier coup de reins puissant. Il nous fit ensuite rouler pour que je sois allongée sur son torse, tout en restant enfoncé en moi, nos bras enroulés autour de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque mon souffle et mon rythme cardiaque redevinrent enfin normaux, je levai la tête pour lui sourire. "Euh...bonjour."

Il eut l'air surpris et un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, me berçant contre lui. "Effectivement!"

L'instant d'après, il nous avait fait tourner et tout le processus recommença.

* * *

><p>"Viens. On a tous les deux besoin d'une douche," insistai-je, en tirant sur sa main pour essayer de le lever.<p>

"Quoi, trop sale pour toi?" répondit James. Son sourire vicieux était presque toujours sur son visage maintenant. Il plia un doigt et je me penchai pour que mon oreille soit près de sa bouche. "J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Bella Swan. Je ne fais que commencer. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire sale."

Nos rires, à James et moi, emplirent la pièce avant que je ne m'élance vers la salle de bain. Bien naturellement, il m'y battit, et sa position prédatrice fit naître un sentiment qui n'était définitivement pas de la peur dans mon estomac.

Je découvris qu'en effet il avait à peine commencé.

* * *

><p>J'étais assise sur le lit, surveillant James du coin de l'oeil alors que je me séchais les cheveux. Il était perché sur l'un des bras du canapé, avec seulement un jean sur lui et bien plus sexy que je ne l'admettrais jamais.<p>

"Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de rester là-bas. À chaque fois que tu es à moins d'un mètre de moi, on finit au lit."

Il haussa un sourcil à mon attention et ses yeux voyagèrent ensuite de la porte d'entrée à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Euh, façon de parler," ajoutai-je en sentant mes joues rougir à nouveau.

Il rigola, se leva du canapé et s'approcha de là où j'étais. Il s'accroupit devant moi, et avec un regard chaleureux attrapa la serviette que je tenais et commença à me sécher la tête.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Bien que je pourrais recommencer, tu as besoin de te reposer, et j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui."

Il enroula la serviette autour de son cou et me regarda. Il baissa ensuite la tête pour déposer un baiser sur mon genou à travers mon jean. Je lui lançai un regard noir, même si mon rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Puis je réalisai qu'il m'avait dit qu'il allait partir.

"Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi?" demandai-je d'une voix légère, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment important. "C'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre d'être enfermée. Je ne suis pas dans une cage dorée," plaisantai-je.

Il rigola et se releva, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

"Mignon, mais non." Sa voix ne contenait aucune trace d'excuse, bien qu'il semblait amusé. "T'es ma prisonnière, tu te rappelles? On ne va pas permettre à ton Edward de te retrouver." Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha du sac de vêtements. Il en sortit un t-shirt vert foncé qu'il enfila tout en continuant à parler.

"Peut-être que si tu es gentille aujourd'hui, et que je rentre assez tôt, on ira faire une promenade dans les bois."

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont le t-shirt s'étirait sur le torse de James et lorsque je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire, je relevai la tête pour le voir qui me regardait, le même sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il pointa le coin de sa bouche du doigt et me dit d'une voix tremblante de rire, "Tu as quelque chose, là. De la bave?"

Je rougis et lui lançai mon oreiller à la tête. Bien sûr, il le rattrapa et le reposa sur le lit.

"Je reviendrais vite," dit-il et ensuite, il disparut.

Je regardai la porte de travers alors qu'elle se refermait et me jetai ensuite sur le lit de camp. Je voulais haïr James. Il était absolument irritant. Il me retenait prisonnière. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il me taquinait et il détestait que je sois humaine. Il n'était pas Edward. Mais la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps n'était comparable à rien d'autre, ses baisers faisaient fondre mes os, et il n'avait pas peur de me briser. Il ne me laissait pas gagner. Il ne me traitait pas comme une poupée de porcelaine. Et, bien sûr, il n'était pas Edward.

Je roulai sur le ventre et grognai avant d'enfouir mon visage dans l'oreiller. Depuis quand ma vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ?

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Edward-<em>

"S'il te plaît, Alice, essaye encore une fois," suppliai-je en marchant quelques pas derrière elle alors qu'elle parcourait les bois.

Nous étions tous les deux partis chasser. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres et le ciel était sombre au-dessus de nous. Une tempête approchait.

"Alice. Pitié."

Je voulais juste qu'elle essaye de préciser la date de la vision de Victoria et de Bella qu'elle avait eue. Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, essayant de trouver le moyen de convaincre ma très chère soeur.

"Tu pourras utiliser ma carte de crédit pendant un mois ! Imagine tout ce que tu pourras acheter avec nos deux comptes. S'il te plaît, Alice?"

Elle fit soudainement volte-face, les mains sur les hanches. "Edward! Tu es absolument insupportable! J'ai déjà essayé. Je veux bien essayer encore une fois, mais à trois conditions."

Elle s'interrompit et je hochai la tête, prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

"Okay, premièrement : Tu ne me le redemanderas plus. Je veux la retrouver aussi, Edward. Après ça, tu me laisseras tranquille, tu admettras que je fais de mon mieux et tu me lâcheras."

Je hochai à nouveau la tête, me sentant légèrement coupable. Je savais qu'Alice voulait retrouver Bella elle aussi. Elle aimait Bella.

"Deuxièmement : Tu vas rentrer à la maison et faire au moins semblant d'être toi-même. C'est en train de tuer Esme."

Je soupirai et hochai encore la tête, me sentant de plus en plus coupable. J'attendis qu'elle continue, redoutant la dernière condition. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

"Finalement, troisièmement : Tu me donnes ta carte de crédit pendant un mois, et tu m'emmènes partout où je veux. Deal?"

Elle sourit à sa dernière condition et me tendit la main pour que je la serre. J'éclatai de rire, en ignorant à quel point ce son illumina son visage, et lui serrai la main.

"Deal."

Un sourire un peu trop satisfait étira les lèvres d'Alice, elle semblait terriblement fière d'elle. "Okay, frangin. Est-ce qu'on peut aller chasser maintenant?"

Je plissai les yeux et m'accroupis, me sentant presque joyeux pour la première fois depuis un bail. J'avais envie de courir.

"Sûr, frangine. Allons-y. On fait la course."

* * *

><p><em>-PoV James-<em>

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et la tempête approchait plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je devais rentrer à la maison — où plutôt retourner à la cabane — rapidement, si je voulais emmener Bella en promenade. En pensant à Bella, je lançai un regard noir aux sacs que j'avais glissé à mon poignet. J'avais volé d'autres livres, de la meilleure nourriture, et plus de vêtements pour elle. Je relevai les yeux pour regarder la maison qui se dressait devant moi. Aucune voiture dans l'allée. Elle n'était pas très grande, donc je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait une alarme. Les fenêtres étaient toutes sombres et je ne sentais personne à l'intérieur. Pas même un animal de compagnie.

Je forçai la serrure, et refermai la porte derrière moi avant de poser mes sacs par terre. Je devais trouver un téléphone. Si je n'appelai pas bientôt Victoria, elle allait venir à la cabane, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de Bella. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était bien d'une Victoria jalouse.

"Aha," murmurai-je dans le silence lorsque je trouvai le téléphone. Je l'attrapai et composai le numéro du portable que je lui avais donné avant qu'on ne se sépare.

"Enfin," l'entendis-je ronronner dans le téléphone. "Je croyais que j'allais devoir venir te chercher."

Je grimaçai au son de sa voix. Je n'étais pas aussi attaché à elle qu'elle le pensait. Je ne l'aimais pas. Elle était fantastique au lit. Elle était intelligente, et c'était une bonne alliée dans un combat. Et elle aimait jouer autant que moi. En fait, je la gardai dans le coin parce qu'elle m'était utile. Elle n'avait aucune profondeur... elle n'était pas Bella.

"Victoria. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir. J'ai tout sous contrôle." Ma voix devait être plus froide qu'elle ne s'y était attendue parce que je l'entendis siffler dans le téléphone.

"Est-ce que tu as tué la fille?"

"Non. Je l'utilise comme appât." Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant ma réaction au fait d'appeler Bella un appât. Mais je savais qu'il était vital pour sa survie que Victoria ne soupçonne rien.

"James ! Tu étais censé la tuer dans le studio avant de m'appeler. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Sa voix devint plus aigüe, et je me sentis m'énerver.

"Victoria, c'est mon jeu. Je suis le traqueur. Je décide," criai-je dans le téléphone alors que ma main libre se serrait.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et je pris une profonde inspiration.

_Ne la fais pas venir,_ me rappelai-je. "Je t'appellerais quand j'en aurais fini ici. Reste loin des Cullen. Au revoir."

Je raccrochai le téléphone, l'interrompant au beau milieu de sa réponse. Je fronçai ensuite les sourcils à ma sensation de malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Victoria. Peut-être que j'aurais dû gérer ce coup de fil différemment. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je m'inquiéterai plus tard.

Puis j'attrapai mes sacs et sortis, m'élançant dans les bois aussi vite que possible. J'avais hâte de retrouver Bella.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Bella-<em>

J'étais en train de lire lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et un large sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je vis James entrer. Je ne voulais pas penser au fait que mon cœur venait de s'emballer rien qu'en le voyant. Je ne voulais pas penser au fait que je repoussai toutes mes inquiétudes au sujet d'Edward en le voyant.

Il posa ses sacs par terre et s'approcha de moi. Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes et il me remit debout avant d'écraser le feu glacé de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fondis contre lui, mes bras s'enroulant autour de son cou pour m'aider à rester debout.

"Bonsoir," murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

"Tu m'as manqué," admis-je avant même de m'en rendre compte.

Il rigola et hocha doucement la tête. Ne perdant pas de temps, il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains me plaquant contre son corps. Je me reculai rapidement et lui souris.

"Je n'ai pas oublié ma promenade, tu sais," remarquai-je. Il eut l'air confus pendant un instant et ses bras se desserrèrent ensuite lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

"Très bien, Bella. Mets tes chaussures. Tu as mérité une balade." J'applaudis joyeusement et quittai ses bras pour mettre mes chaussures. "Ne me cause aucun problème cependant. N'oublie pas que je suis plus rapide que toi," me prévint-il alors qu'il me regardait faire.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais. Allons-y, monsieur le Grand Méchant Vampire." Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le taquiner en ouvrant la porte.

J'inspirai profondément lorsque je sortis l'odeur des bois était rafraîchissante après avoir passé autant de temps enfermée dans la cabine poussiéreuse. James était bien sûr sur mes talons. Je levai la tête vers la cime des arbres et fronçai les sourcils lorsque le vent fit voler mes cheveux. Je regardai James par-dessus mon épaule, et il haussa les siennes.

"Une tempête se prépare," m'offrit-il comme explication.

Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous deux savait à quel point il avait raison. Nous ne savions pas à quel point nos vies étaient en train de changer, à quel point elles allaient encore changer. Nous étions dans notre propre petit monde, concentrés sur la promenade que j'avais méritée, la petite parcelle de liberté que James m'avait enfin accordée. On s'éloigna du petit porche, nous aventurant dans les bois, sa main était posée au creux de mes reins, en signe de réconfort et d'avertissement à la fois.

Bien sûr, étant Bella Swan, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trébucher. James me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe, ses yeux pétillants de rire.

"Oh, la ferme," marmonnai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Je n'ai rien dit," répliqua James avec un large sourire.

"Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort!" pleurnichai-je.

Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Pour la première fois, ce fut un baiser doux, presque joueur. Il ne se plongea pas immédiatement dans les moments les plus sombres. C'était juste automatique, tendre. Mignon.

"Je croyais que c'était ton petit ami qui pouvait lire les pensées," me taquina-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant doucement contre les miennes.

J'ignorai le coup de poignard dans mon cœur et fis semblant que mon estomac ne venait pas de se nouer à la mention d'Edward.

Il éloigna son visage du mien et secoua la tête en continuant à rire doucement.

"Stupide Bella," murmura-t-il en me regardant avec tendresse. Sa main me guida dans les bois. "Profites-en tant que tu peux. On va bientôt devoir rentrer. La tempête approche plus vite que je ne le pensais. Ce sera comme ça pendant plusieurs jours."

Lorsque je croisai son regard, ses yeux étaient à nouveau brûlants alors qu'il continuait, d'une voix plus basse. "J'imagine qu'on sera confinés à l'intérieur pendant ce temps-là. Je détesterais partir quelque part et revenir pour découvrir que tu as été frappée par la foudre ou quelque chose comme ça. À quoi me servirais-tu alors ?"

Je frissonnai à l'idée de passer 'plusieurs jours' confinée dans la cabine avec James, maintenant que nous avions couché ensemble. Des jours... Je sentis mon estomac se serrer à cette pensée, et pas d'une manière déplaisante. Je me tournai vers James et enroulai à nouveau mes bras autour de son cou.

"Retournons à la cabane. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera de quoi s'occuper," suggérai-je, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui mordiller les lèvres avant de lui sourire.

James eut l'air surpris au début, puis ses yeux s'assombrirent et il respira profondément. Réalisant à quel point je pensai ce que je venais de lui, il éclata d'un rire sombre et me prit dans ses bras pour retourner à la cabine. "Mon Dieu, Bella. Où étais-tu toute ma vie ?"

Ces mots réveillèrent des souvenirs en moi, mais comme d'habitude, je repoussai toute pensée d'Edward de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant. Lorsque je ferais finalement face à la vérité, j'avais peur que la culpabilité ne me tue.

Enfin, si rien d'autre n'arrivait à le faire avant.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **forbiddenkisses

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à forbiddenkisses. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Anger-Lola...Merci Elodie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 9 -<strong>

_-PoV Bella-_

James et moi nous étions déjà débarrassés de nos hauts avant même d'avoir passé le pas de la porte de notre petite cabine. Je me sentais bizarre, pas moi-même, comme si je ne contrôlais pas ce que je faisais. Toute mon attention se portait sur James, sur mon désir pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je ne pouvais pas ralentir. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que nous étions ensemble. Il me reposa sur mes pieds pour que je sois droit devant lui, et mes mains ne perdirent pas de temps avant de se poser sur son pantalon.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV James-<em>

Sa petite bouche brûlante voyageait sur ma peau nue. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans les sensations de ses lèvres douces, de sa langue humide, de ses petites dents, et Seigneur, _la chaleur_. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi et fermai les yeux pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ses baisers, mes mains caressant son dos. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent les boutons de mon jean, mais sa bouche ne s'arrêta jamais. Le son de son cœur battant la chamade tambourinait dans mes oreilles je pouvais le sentir dans ses mains sur ma taille. J'étais sûr que nous allions tous les deux prendre feu si elle ne se calmait pas, si elle ne ralentissait pas, si elle ne respirait pas.

"Bella," grognai-je, mes mains se refermant sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. "Bébé, ralentis une seconde. On a tout notre temps."

Elle ne ralentit pas au contraire, elle tendit son corps contre le mien pour pouvoir atteindre ma bouche, et attirer ma lèvre dans la chaleur de la sienne. Je ne pus pas retenir le grognement qui naquit dans mon torse, pas que ça la dérangea. Elle se pressa encore plus contre moi, un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres parfaites. Elle allait me tuer. Mais si je devais mourir après tout, ce serait alors le meilleur moyen de partir.

"Bella, attends," insistai-je à voix basse pour essayer de la calmer un peu.

J'étais vraiment inquiet pour son cœur. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu battre aussi fort. Sa bouche avait quitté la mienne pour déposer ces baisers si brûlants sur ma mâchoire et dans mon cou. Je l'entendis glousser doucement contre ma peau avant d'ouvrir la bouche, ses petites dents se pressant contre la peau de mon cou.

Elle ne me fit pas mal, bien évidemment, et elle semblait savoir qu'elle ne devait pas appuyer trop fort au risque de se blesser. Sa bouche était chaude, si chaude, aspirant légèrement la peau qu'elle avait capturée entre ses dents. Je sentis sa langue me caresser, pour me goûter.

Cette sensation m'embruma le cerveau et réveilla ma queue. Cette fois-ci, le bruit qui m'échappa ressemblait plus au grognement d'un animal qu'à autre chose, et normalement, je me serais demandé si ça avait fait peur à Bella, mais je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir. J'arrachai ce qu'il restait de mes vêtements et libérai ensuite Bella de son jean, si vite qu'elle ne put pas suivre mes mouvements.

Je l'attirai contre mon corps, plus brusquement que je n'en avais l'intention et me couchai sur le lit avec elle sur moi. Lorsque je m'immobilisai enfin, ses yeux étaient écarquillés par le choc qu'elle avait ressenti à la vitesse de mes mouvements cette expression disparut rapidement de son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua la position dans laquelle je nous avais mis. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle bougeait des hanches contre moi. Lorsque je levai les yeux vers elle, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être un peu ébloui par sa beauté.

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux retombaient follement autour de son visage, ses yeux pratiquement fermés ses lèvres étaient gonflées, rougies par nos baisers, et légèrement entrouvertes alors qu'elle bougeait contre moi. Elle était pâle et fine, mais son afflux sanguin réchauffait son teint. Elle portait la lingerie que j'avais choisie moi-même, la fantasmant sur Bella avant même que je n'imagine qu'elle me laisserait la voir la porter. Bella me submergeait complètement, bien que je détestai l'admettre. Elle embaumait toute la cabine - son sang, son désir, son odeur naturelle. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Elle était tout ce que je pouvais voir, tout ce que je pouvais ressentir et tout ce que je pouvais sentir. Elle me consumait.

"Si belle," murmurai-je, sans jamais quitter son corps des yeux. Mes mains caressèrent la peau douce de ses cuisses avant de remonter sur ses côtes, pour finalement caresser ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge. Un large sourire étira mes lèvres lorsqu'elle eut la chair de poule et que ses tétons durcirent pour venir se presser contre mes paumes. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur son cœur, l'écoutant battre et le sentant contre mes mains.

"James." Sa voix n'était qu'un soupir, mais je relevai la tête avec curiosité. Avait-elle voulu mon attention ou avait-elle juste prononcé mon nom comme ça ?

Je reçus ma réponse lorsqu'elle roula des hanches à nouveau, une ombre d'embarras apparaissant des yeux.

"Montre-moi," murmura-t-elle, ses cuisses se resserrant sur moi pour me montrer ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Je veux le faire pour toi."

La frénésie qui l'avait possédée était toujours présente, mais maintenant il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus fort. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses yeux que mon cœur se serra. Je pris une profonde inspiration et la regardai longuement avant de hocher doucement la tête. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, caressant sa peau douce.

"Je vais te montrer," acceptai-je. Je ne réalisai même pas moi-même tout ce que j'allais lui montrer.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Bella-<em>

Une surprenante frénésie m'avait emportée et menaçait désormais de me submerger. Tout ce qui pouvait me sauver était James. Il essaya de me faire ralentir, mais je ne pus pas. J'avais l'impression d'être possédée. Mes actions ne m'appartenaient plus. Je n'avais aucun contrôle. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de lui mordre le cou. Il bougea si vite que tout fut flou, mais lorsque ma tête arrêta de tourner, j'étais sur lui et je pouvais le sentir entre mes cuisses. J'étais perdue, si perdue dans cette sensation... Je bougeai, gigotai, me pressai contre lui pour mon propre plaisir sans même m'en rendre compte. Je savais qu'il y prenait aussi du plaisir. Je le savais à la force de ses mains sur ma peau, la vitesse à laquelle elles bougeaient. Il était si dur contre moi, et j'étais toujours submergée par cette chose étrange qui m'arrivait lorsque j'entendis sa voix dissiper légèrement le brouillard qui embrumait mon cerveau.

"Si belle," dit-il. J'ouvris les yeux et vis l'expression révérencieuse sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais ses traits m'indiquèrent clairement qu'il se concentrait sur quelque chose. Je réalisai, probablement trop lentement, qu'il écoutait mon cœur battre.

Je serrai les dents pour retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de m'échapper, et essayai de résister aux émotions qui me submergèrent lorsque la vérité s'abattit sur moi. Je réalisai à cet instant que j'aimais James. Je l'aimais. Je ressentis du triomphe à l'idée d'avoir trouvé l'amour. Je ressentis du besoin, encore et toujours, le besoin absolu de toucher James, de goûter James, et d'être avec James. Je ressentis de la douleur, tellement de douleur, pour lui, pour Edward, et même pour moi-même. Je les aimais tellement tous les deux, si complètement. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser sous la tonne d'amour que je ressentais. Mais mon besoin le plus pressant, en tout cas pour le moment, était de prendre soin de lui. De l'aimer. Je voulais lui donner quelque chose, pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais, parce que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

"James," soufflai-je, ne voulant pas le déranger. Ne voulant pas faire disparaître l'expression de son visage. "Montre-moi..." Ma voix s'éteignit.

Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Je serrai les cuisses autour de lui, et bougeai des hanches. "Je veux le faire pour toi."

Quelque chose changea dans son expression, mais je baissai la tête, regardant son torse, sur lequel mes mains reposaient.

"Je vais te montrer," répondit-il. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, et j'entendis à peine le tissu craquer lorsqu'il arracha ma culotte pour que plus rien ne nous sépare. Ses mains me guidèrent, me baissant sur lui. La gravité nous aida, et une fois qu'il fut complètement en moi, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de gémir, d'arquer le dos et de serrer mes mains sur son ventre.

"Seigneur, Bella," grogna-t-il, et je me penchai sur lui, mes cheveux tombant comme un rideau autour de mon visage.

"Montre-moi," répétai-je, en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Il me sourit par réflexe et je sentis mon estomac faire un bond. Ses yeux brûlaient d'intensité, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes hanches pour me guider, des petits bruits appréciateurs lui échappant occasionnellement. Le rythme qu'on prit fut lent comparé à ce qu'on avait fait avant, mais tout aussi intense, voir même peut-être plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta comme ça, à bouger plus lentement qu'on ne l'avait jamais fait, à se dévorer des yeux. Je sentis mon coeur s'emplir de tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, tout en essayant de ne pas donner trop d'importance aux émotions que je reconnaissais dans les yeux de James. Ses mains tombèrent de mes hanches, s'enroulant autour de mes cuisses pour sentir mes muscles se contracter alors que je lui faisais l'amour.

C'était trop - trop de sentiments, trop d'émotions. Avant, on avait toujours plaisanté, on s'était taquiné, histoire d'alléger la tension. Maintenant, on le... ressentait juste. On s'abandonna. Je ne détournai pas les yeux des siens j'essayai de lui communiquer tout ce que je ressentais avec mes yeux et mon corps. Je me contractai autour de lui en augmentant graduellement la vitesse.

Je vis les muscles de son corps commencer à se tendre, ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il me regarda. Ses mains se serrèrent sur mes cuisses alors qu'il prenait le contrôle, s'enfonçant en moi avec force. La pièce sembla vibrer sous la force de ses grognements avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière lorsqu'il jouit, ses mains me créant des hématomes. Il continua à bouger en moi, me remplissant de son essence.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se plongeant à nouveau dans les miens ses coups de reins étaient puissants, profonds, décidés et je répondais à-coup par à-coup. Lorsque je fermai finalement les yeux pour me concentrer sur la sensation de son corps dans le mien, je crus l'entendre murmurer, 'Je t'aime.'

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour me faire jouir.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV James-<em>

Quelques instants plus tard, je roulai sur le côté et attirai le corps de Bella contre le mien. Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, j'étais inquiet qu'elle ait entendu ma petite déclaration. J'étais frustré, en colère après moi-même mais je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant les murmures fatigués de Bella alors qu'elle se pressait contre moi. Son visage rayonnait pratiquement, ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges, sa bouche étirée en un petit sourire. Elle me regardait les paupières lourdes. Apparemment, elle luttait contre le sommeil, mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il faisait encore jour dehors ou pour une autre raison.

"Dors, Bella. On a tout notre temps," lui assurai-je en effleurant ses paupières pour qu'elle ferme les yeux.

"Très bien, tyran," me taquina-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister encore longtemps au sommeil.

Je regardai son visage en souriant légèrement. Alors que je la regardai, elle entrouvrit légèrement un oeil pour me regarder.

"Oups," marmonna-t-elle avant de me faire un large sourire et de refermer les yeux.

"Dors," grognai-je avant de me pencher pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, son souffle accéléra, et le baiser devint plus profond que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Au bout de quelques instants, je me reculai et rigolai doucement. "Dors, fauteuse de troubles," lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. Je ne manquai pas le frisson qui secoua son corps. Je rigolai à nouveau et resserrai ma poigne sur elle, avant d'attendre que son souffle s'apaise.

Alors qu'elle dormait, je fermai les yeux et écoutai le rythme régulier de son souffle, les battements puissants de son corps. La pluie tombant sur la fenêtre. Je me concentrai sur ces bruits comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ça m'aida à ignorer le fait que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><em>-PoV Bella-<em>

_James et moi étions sous le porche de notre cabine. Assis ensemble, je glissai mes doigts entre les siens avant de baisser les yeux vers nos mains. Souriante. Laissant mon amour pour lui me remplir, me réchauffer de l'intérieur. Son visage se tourna vers le mien et ses lèvres bougèrent. "Je t'aime, Bella," me dit-il avec un large sourire. Je hochai la tête et me tournai pour l'embrasser légèrement._

_"Je t'aime, James."_

* * *

><p><em>-PoV James-<em>

Je serrai Bella pour profiter de la chaleur émanant de son corps alors qu'elle se pressait contre moi lorsque j'entendis son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Elle rêvait... J'avais remarqué qu'elle était une rêveuse vocale. Chaque nuit dans la cabine elle parlait dans son sommeil. La plupart du temps, ce n'était que des marmonnements incohérents. J'avais entendu mon nom, celui d'Edward. Elle disait non. Elle disait oui. Je n'avais jamais entendu rien de vraiment intéressant. Au lieu de ça, je me concentrai sur son rythme cardiaque en souriant.

"Je t'aime, James." Sa voix était rauque de sommeil, étouffée par mon épaule.

Je me figeai et mes bras se serraient autour d'elle. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve,_ me dis-je. Pas que je ne voulais pas que ce soit vrai, si j'étais complètement honnête avec moi-même. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et inspirai profondément. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur son rythme cardiaque alors que ses mots résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Si elle m'aimait vraiment...alors ça changerait complètement le jeu. J'imaginai ce que serait ma vie si Bella m'aimait. Je la serrai doucement contre moi, la rapprochant autant que possible de mon corps. Pour la toute première fois, je laissai tomber mes murs. Je me laissai ressentir mes émotions.

"Je t'aime aussi, Bella," murmurai-je dans ses cheveux. J'en pensais chaque mot. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. J'espérais qu'elle m'avait entendu.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
